Fuck Me, Thrill Me
by BrideOfDemons
Summary: Un calentón, una potente erección entre las piernas y una línea erótica gay. ¿Qué harás Sasuke Uchiha? ¿Llamarás a la lujuria? ItaSasu/ SasuNaru/NaruSasu ·Lemon
1. Chapter 1

_***·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·**_

 _De antemano me disculpo por la locura en si que pueda ser este fic. Es un fic que escribí hace mucho, y en ese entonces, aparte de ser mucho más niña, apenas tenía experiencia y me había aficionado a los fanfics hacía poco._

 _Para quién lo lea espero que lo disfrute._

 **1\. Jugando con fuego.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En una oscura habitación de la mansión Uchiha, se encontraba un chico azabache observando por la ventana la calle. Su tez era pálida y sus ojos negros, su apariencia era simplemente atrayente para cualquier ser humano. Como cada noche Sasuke esperaba impaciente la llegada de su hermano, quién no volvía hasta muy entrada la noche.

Pudo divisar a lo lejos una sombra caminando con rapidez entre las casas próximas. Sin duda era él, quién sino, para Sasuke ahora no existía nadie más.

Se acostó en la cama y se echo la colcha por encima, si Itachi veía que aun estaba despierto a esas horas le regañaría como siempre. No tardo en escuchar como alguien entraba en la casa. Poco después los pasos subían las escaleras cada vez más cercanos hasta que la persona del otro lado estuvo delante de su cuarto. Se abrió la puerta y se acerco a su cama. Su aroma le envolvió por completo, sensual, masculino, embriagante y toda sensación que en ese momento pudiera describir, aun resultaría poca. Itachi destapo al menor observando que descansaba plácidamente o eso es lo que quería hacer ver.

-Ototo...-suspiro y acaricio cariñosamente sus cabellos morenos - Si supieras la de emociones que despiertas en mi.

El azabache seguía con los ojos cerrados, escuchando cada palabra que salía de esa boca, conteniendo la respiración que cada vez se volvía mas agitada con el tacto de las manos del mayor. El otro por su parte tan solo le regalaba dulces caricias, repasaba su cuerpo lentamente, como si quisiera que ese instante fuera eterno. Acerco sus labios al cuello de Sasuke, propinándole suaves besos y algún que otro mordisco. Le encantaba hacerlo, el amanecer le recordaría que le pertenecía, apareciendo marcas en forma de chupetones. Presionó sus muñecas contra la cama y en un repentino movimiento se echo encima de él, ante ese gesto el menor no atino a más que soltar un grave gemido y entreabrir sus ojos sonrojado.

-Niii-san...-no le había dado tiempo de reaccionar cuando se vio completamente a merced de su hermano, sintiendo la presión de su fuerte cuerpo encima del suyo. Su olor, su calor, sus orbes negras mirándole fijamente era demasiado para él.

-Déjate llevar- contesto Itachi al ver lo tenso que estaba. Cogió su mentón y apretó sus labios contra los de Sasuke con fuerza.

Para nada quería lastimarlo pero su auto control también tenia un limite, el que cada vez podía controlar menos al notar esa piel pálida, incitándole a rozarla, besarla y devorarla hasta no poder más. Poseyó su boca entrelazando su furiosa lengua entre la del Uchiha menor, intensificando el beso a pasos forzados. Tan solo se separo de él por falta de aire. El fuego le quemaba por dentro y en ese momento miles de perversiones le pasaron por la mente, cualquiera de ellas era buena al tratar de desahogar su calentón.

-Me pones muy cachondo Sasuke - declaro sin pudor alguno el mayor, quitándose la camiseta y tirándola al suelo - Demasiado...

Sasuke permanecía callado admirando la belleza que se filtraba en sus ojos, por mucho que quisiera resistirse la verdad es que desde siempre a él también le excitaba Itachi. Cierta parte de su cuerpo no tardo en reaccionar, empezando a dolerle, su corazón en cualquier momento explotaría de tanta agitación. Las manos de Itachi se colaron por debajo del pantalón del azabache, el cual enseguida vibro por esa reacción.

-Vamos hazlo, quiero que lo hagas- gruño el más pequeño. No controlaba su mente, Itachi se había encargado de envolverla de pura pasión.

-¿Hacer el qué?...-pregunto ingenuo, mientras jugueteaba su lengua por el ombligo de Sasuke, provocándole fuertes espasmos.

-Hazme tocar el cielo aniki...- contesto ahogando los jadeos que atinaban por salir - Una noche más...

Itachi sonrió de medio lado al oír esas placenteras palabras salir de los labios de su hermano. De sobras sabia lo orgulloso que era, al fin y al cabo los Uchihas llevaban dentro esa personalidad, pero él y solo él conseguía apartarla para dejar paso a un Sasuke vulnerable y deliciosamente apetecible.

-Quieres...-susurro despacio lanzando su aliento contra el miembro de Sasuke, que estaba ya del todo despierto a punto de estallar -¿Que te haga el amor?

-Ahhh...sii ni-saan -jadeos hacían eco entre las paredes de la habitación, resonando a sus anchas - ¡Maldición...me duelee…!-grito entre suspiros -¡Metémela ya!

El mayor tapo su boca con una mano, callando de golpe su griterío, con la otra desabrocho su pantalón enseñándole a Sasuke su gran erección.

-Ves...Estúpido hermano menor -decía muy cerca de la cara del otro - Me tienes loco.

Bruscamente clavo sus dientes entre los hombros de Sasuke, mordiéndole de manera violenta. La sangre del azabache no tardo en aparecer bañando su pecho y la boca de Itachi, quien la lamió gustoso.

-Lo siento Sasuke, quizás la próxima vez -soltó repentinamente, levantándose de encima de el y alejándose hacia la salida.

-¿Qué?! -la rabia podía apreciarse en su cara, se aferró a las sabanas con enfado para luego incorporarse y pegarle un puñetazo a la almohada furioso - ¡Cabrón Espera!

El moreno se detuvo sin voltearse a mirarle, si lo hacia seria incapaz de dejarle allí sin acabar violando ese precioso cuerpo de piel nívea.

-¿Vas a dejarme así? -señalo su entrepierna - ¡No puedes! ¡Tú no! ¡Ni-san te odio...! -gritaba hasta que un fuerte portazo retumbo en toda la casa.

-Si tanto me deseas, puedes hacerte una paja pensando en mi- se escucho desde el pasillo y luego unos pasos que se alejaban hacia el baño.

Sasuke aún descolocado y enfurecido por como le había dejado su hermano estrujo sus nudillos tratando de retener su frustración. Seguramente Itachi se daría una buena ducha fría mientras se masturbaba pensando en a saber quién. Solo de imaginárselo le daban ganas de matarle, pero no, debía controlarse.

¿Qué el mal nacido de su hermano le dejaba con una potente erección entre sus piernas? ¡Pues a la mierda! ¡Uchiha Sasuke se encargaría personalmente de arreglar ese asunto!  
Recordó que hacia unos días había visto un anuncio muy peculiar en la revista semanal que compraba siempre. La cogió de debajo del colchón, alejada de miradas curiosas y la abrió por la pagina que buscaba.

-¡Aquí esta!- Sonrió de medio lado al encontrar el anuncio.

 _ **Línea Erótica Gay**_ _"Fuck Me, Thrill Me"_  
Los chicos más guapos y hot esperan impacientes tu llamada.  
Consúmete en su fuego. 803 403 897  
 **Servicio para mayores de 18 años**

Marco con desesperó el número, sus manos le temblaban. Nunca había llamado a un sitio de esos pero ahora no era un buen momento para plantearse si era buena idea. Tenía que quitarse el calentón como fuera. Unos segundos esperando y se oyó una música sensual de fondo, incitando aún más a calentar el ambiente. Un minuto...dos...y seguía sin contestar nadie.

-¡Ahh mierda…!-maldijo por lo bajo- A este paso me acabaré corriendo antes de poder escuchar a nadie.

De pronto apareció la voz de un chico joven. No supo si era a causa de la gran excitación que llevaba encima o porque realmente era así, pero su voz le resulto terriblemente seductora.

-Fuck Me, Thrill me...-hablaban desde la otra línea -Estoy a su disposición señor, sus ordenes serán complacidas con gusto. Haré que sientas tanto placer como dolor...

-¿Esto es una línea sado-masoquista o qué? -corto el Uchiha algo extrañado, realmente era todo un novato en ese campo y no sabia como comportarse.

-¡Jaja! -se escucharon risas al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia dobe? -pregunto con enfado Sasuke.

-Es la primera vez que llamas, por lo que veo- su tono de voz antes algo forzado se relajo a uno más suave y relajado -¿Por qué has llamado?

-¡¿Acaso no es obvio?! -exclamo el azabache de mala gana -Estoy...

-Caliente -agrego el otro tranquilamente - Lo sé, se te nota algo eufórico y furioso también...¿Un mal polvo? -pregunto curioso.

-¡Qué te importa imbécil! -le recrimino Sasuke ante el atrevimiento- No debí llamar a esta mierda de anuncio - iba a cortar la llamada cuando el otro volvió a hablarle quitándole esa idea de la cabeza.

-Puedo darte lo que buscas y mucho más -pronuncio sonriendo para si al darse cuenta que esas palabras habían surtido el efecto esperado- Deja que sea yo el que te lleve...

Un flash paso delante de los ojos del chico de cabellos azulados, recordándole lo que había pasado minutos antes.

 _"Déjate llevar"_

Si no fuera tan jodidamente atractivo y sexy, pensaba para sus adentros.

El sonido de la voz angelical al otro lado del teléfono le hizo reaccionar, volviendo a la realidad.

-¿Aceptas?

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. Un ángel de ojos azules.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-¿Aceptas?

-Empieza -le contesto el azabache serio y visiblemente agitado -¡Venga...no puedo más joder!

-Tranquilo niño pervertido -exclamo el otro en tono burlón- Tócate...

Sasuke se sentó en la cama para estar más cómodo, puso el teléfono en modo altavoz, así podría pervertirse a sus anchas y a la vez seguir hablando con ese chico misterioso que le incitaba a calentarse cada vez más. Por culpa de Itachi andaba medio desnudo y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, pero eso daba igual, mandaría todo al diablo luego, incluido a su hermano.

-Ahh...-gimió al rozar entre su mano su miembro despierto y excitado al máximo.

-¿Estás cachondo?... Me encantaría ver que cara estas poniendo cuando esos gemidos salen de tu boquita...¿Sabes? -hizo una breve pausa y continuo- Me pone tu voz.

-Y a mi la tuya también ahh... -contesto Sasuke entre jadeos -Háblame...háblame máas...

-Me pone tanto que ya la tengo dura...-dijo sincerándose- A punto para hacerte mío y follarte hasta volverme adicto a ti.

-Hey...-gruño el Uchiha algo molesto ante ese último comentario - Yo soy quien manda...no seré tu puto uke...

-Eres un niñato -espeto queriendo picar al azabache - Pero me gustas.

-Dobe...ahhhh -se oyó un fuerte jadeo y después un ahogado suspiro, por fin había conseguido correrse. Sonrió complacido al ver su semen esparcido entre sus dedos.

-¡Qué rápido! Me hubiera gustado divertirme un poco más contigo -comento algo apenado.

Justo en ese momento, Sasuke oyó como la puerta de la habitación se abría dejando ver a un Itachi recién bañado. Pequeñas gotitas de agua descendían por su torso desnudo y su cabellera morena caía rebelde entre sus hombros dándole un aspecto realmente morboso.

-Mierda...-se levanto rápidamente tapándose con la ropa que estaba en el suelo - ¿Por qué cojones no llamas antes de entrar? ¡Largo!

-Vaya ¡Jaja! Hermanito- dijo riéndose el mayor - ¿Ahora eres vergonzoso conmigo? -se acerco hacia Sasuke hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de él- ¿Cómo te sentó la paja? ¿Pensaste en mi? -iba a rozar la cara del menor cuando el otro lo empujo haciéndole retroceder.

-¡Veteeeeeeeeeee! -hizo un puchero bastante infantil, encantador a los ojos de Itachi - Aniki estúpido...

El mayor volteo, no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa picara y salió cerrando la puerta para dirigirse a su habitación y descansar un poco. Sasuke bufo aliviado, se puso los calzoncillos y...¡Maldición! Se había olvidado de que aun seguía con la llamada, rezo porque ese desconocido todavía no hubiera colgado el teléfono.

-¡Dobe! ¿Sigues ahí? -cuestiono preocupado -¡Dobe!

-Niñato...-Sasuke sonrió al volver a escuchar su voz -Tienes un hermano muy peculiar.

El azabache maldijo el que ese chico hubiera oído la conversación y la intromisión de su hermano. Pensó que debería haberle dado una buena patada en el trasero o mandarlo a la mierda directamente, pero no pudo. Por alguna extraña razón cuando estaba delante de él se volvía asquerosamente vulnerable, odiaba que le pasara eso.

-Olvídalo, pensé que me habrías dejado colgado -suspiro agregando -Me alegro de que no lo hicieras.

-Uhm...Quien paga la llamada eres tú, no yo -comento tranquilamente -Además es mi trabajo.

-Eso me da igual, mi hermano lo pagará -contesto con simpleza, realmente le daba igual lo que llegara a costarle esa maldita llamada. Ese chico con voz de ángel había conseguido lo que ningún otro antes, llamar su atención sin ni siquiera tener la necesidad de verlo - Y dime... -continuo poco después - ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Si que tienes interés por mi -rió por lo bajo - No me permiten revelar información privada, lo siento.

-¡Qué tonterías son esas! -inquirió el azabache fastidiado - Entonces te llamare dobe.

-Uzumaki -contesto finalmente.

-¿Eh? -murmuro el azabache extrañado.

-Uzumaki Naruto -sentenció - ¿Y tú?

-Uchiha Sasuke - respondió vacilon.

-Bonito nombre para un niñato pervertido -se burlo. Le empezaba a gustar el carácter agrio y directo del azabache.

-Tsk...Tú lo eres más que yo -dictaminó con seguridad el azabache -Sino no trabajarías en esto.

-¿Te gustaría comprobarlo? -dijo insinuándose y provocando a Sasuke.

-Primero dime tu edad y como eres...-se le atragantaron un poco las palabras. La verdad nunca había mostrado interés por nadie, pero con Naruto era diferente, quería saber mas de el.

-¿Qué? Jajaj -a Naruto se le escapo la risa al oír al Uchiha decir aquello.

-Joder tengo curiosidad ¿Vale? -corto Sasuke avergonzado.

-Claro...-sonrió - 1'75 rubio, ojos azules, delgado...tengo 17 años.

Un pequeño silencio incómodo se formo entre ellos. Naruto viendo que Sasuke no decía nada, volvió a iniciar la conversación.

-¡Eh niñato! ¿Te quedaste mudo? ¿O acaso tu hermano vino a violarte? -pregunto gracioso el rubio.

-No...nada...-No quiso que el otro notara que había vuelto a calentarse solo de imaginárselo. Se alegro de que no pudiera verle porque la cara de tonto que llevaba encima era digna de admirar-Tengo que cortar.

-¡Espera! ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡Uchiha! No me has dicho tu... -hablo rápidamente – _(Fin_ _de la_ _llamada)_ descripción...

Sasuke se echo en la cama abatido, demasiadas impresiones en una sola noche. Antes de quedarse plácidamente dormido volvió a masturbarse pensando en ese chico rubio de ojos azules y voz de ángel que tan caliente conseguía ponerle y no sabia porqué.

Al día siguiente la puerta de la habitación se abrió con un súbito golpe sordo, seguido del sonido de algo cayendo al suelo y mas tarde un porrazo en la cabeza del menor.

-¡Hmm! -gruño furioso Sasuke.

-¡Ototo! -avisó una voz familiar -Estoy haciendo limpieza general, deja de dormir y ayuda a tu hermanito.

-¡Hazlo tú! -dicho esto volvió a taparse ignorándole.

-¡Como no saques tu puto culo de la cama en menos de un minuto, te lo violare tan duramente que no podrás sentarte en una semana! -grito Itachi tirando de las sabanas de Sasuke con tanta fuerza que casi hizo que cayese al suelo.

El azabache suspiro con frustración levantándose para dirigirse al baño. Antes de poder salir por la puerta sintió las manos de Itachi rodearle la cintura con suavidad. Itachi le apretó hacia el posesivamente comprobando feliz que ahora en el cuello de su hermano lucían unos vistosos chupetones.

-Nos duchamos juntos ototo...-susurro sensual en su oído -Me apetece besarte...

-Niii..san -jadeo el azabache, quien empezaba a excitarse ante el contacto del mayor -Ahora noo...¡Ahh!

El moreno de un golpe seco aprisiono a Sasuke contra la pared, fijo sus orbes negras en las suyas, mirándolo con lujuria y algo de rabia contenida por las repetitivas negativas del menor. Empezó a lamer con fascinación sus labios, manchándolos de su saliva. Delineo su boca lentamente con un dedo, sin perder detalle de la cara de Sasuke, quien soltaba pequeños gemidos.

-Escúchame bien ototo estúpido...-pego su frente contra la del azabache, sus bocas están a escasos centímetros, podían olerse, sentir la respiración y el corazón del otro- Tenemos la misma sangre, la misma piel, los mismos ojos oscuros llenos de orgullo...-lo beso bruscamente, notando enseguida la gran erección que se había formado en los pantalones de Sasuke -¿Negarás lo mucho que te excito? -dijo manoseando aquel bulto que cada vez se hacia más visible. -Nadie consigue excitarte tanto como yo...

-Ahhh...No es cierto -reprocho el menor, estaba ya harto de que su hermano jugara con él de esa forma, de que lo pusiera tan cachondo y luego lo dejara a medias, que pensara y soñara con otros que no fueran él...A veces le odiaba, era tal la rabia contenida que soltó sin pensarlo;

-¡Hay alguien que me excita más que tú! -dijo sin saber las consecuencias que producirían en Itachi esas palabras- Uzumaki Naruto...


	3. Chapter 3

**3\. Sentimientos cruzados.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-¿Uzu ma..ki ..Narut..to? -pronunció el mayor dando énfasis en cada letra de ese nombre con fastidio.

Sasuke aprovecho el descuido de su hermano para zafarse de su agarre y echo a correr hacia el baño. Cerró la puerta con llave y suspiro aliviado de haber podido salir airoso de tan embarazosa situación. Cuando Itachi se ponía de mal humor podía ser realmente peligroso, por eso no le gustaba hacerle enfadar, pero esta vez había llegado demasiado lejos.

-¡Si te crees que esto quedará así, vas listo hermanito! -grito el moreno desde el otro lado -En la noche volveré.

El pequeño Uchiha se metió en la ducha, refrescándose, intentando relajarse y calmar su calenton matutino. Ya lo tenia todo planeado, aprovecharía que su hermano estaría fuera todo el día para volver a llamar a su ángel rubio y pedirle una cita. Quería conocerle, ver la imagen de esa atrayente voz y porque no, quizás algo más.  
Termino de ducharse a toda prisa y cogiendo una manzana en la cocina subió rápidamente hasta su habitación. Allí estaba, el más grande de sus placeres, la mejor paja que había podido hacerse en su vida, su ansia por querer más, todo en un simple teléfono que no dudo en marcar. No tardaron mucho en contestar a su llamada.

-Fuck Me, Thrill me...-se oía desde el auricular- ¿Desea el mayor de los orgasmos? Estoy a su servicio...

-¡Eh! -corto secamente Sasuke- ¿Quién eres tú? -al instante de oír aquella voz noto que no era la de Naruto.

-Soy quien puede llevarte al cielo, si ese es tu deseo -contestó el muchacho en un tono realmente morboso.

-Ayer estaba con otro chico, me gustaría hablar con él -le reprimió el Uchiha dándole a entender que no le interesaba su propuesta.

-Lo siento, no va a poder ser -Sasuke empezaba a impacientarse, chasqueo su lengua hostigado.

Ya le había dicho el rubio que no les permitían revelar información, pero si no podía hablar con él, de alguna forma tenia que contactarle. Dio un largo suspiro para luego volver a hablar con tono mas serio y irritado.

-Necesito hablar con Uzumaki -dijo intentando mantener la calma -Es importante y...

-¡Jaja! -se escucharon risas desde la otra línea, algo que molesto aún más al azabache.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Sabes...hablo el otro -No eres el único que a vuelto a llamar para tratar con ese rubio, es muy popular. Una vez lo prueban quieren repetir y no me extraña, es fuego ardiente.

La sangre le empezó a bullir a Sasuke, no solo por el hecho de que ese extraño hablara con esa sensualidad del rubio, sino porque desde un principio ya había imaginado algo así. Al fin y al cabo seguramente recibía miles de llamadas al día, se corría con cientos de hombres e incluso puede que tuviera alguien más. Solo de pensarlo, se le hacia un nudo en la garganta. Apretó sus nudillos con fuerza maldiciéndose por ser tan ingenuo y caer en ese juego.

-Estúpido...-susurro para si mismo -Voy a cortar -agrego de mala gana.

-Olvídate de él -sentencio el chico de la línea -O te hará daño.

 _(Fin_ _de la_ _llamada)_

¿Daño? ¿A un Uchiha? Una sonrisa prepotente se formo en el rostro de Sasuke al pensar en ello. Si algo caracterizaba a los Uchihas era su carácter orgulloso y presencia intocable, si ese rubio quería jugar entonces jugarían. Volvería a llamar en la noche y esta vez conseguiría sonsacárselo todo, había decidido que ese ángel seria suyo.

Se echo en la cama y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos ya se había hecho de noche. El día anterior no había conseguido dormir bien y el mal despertar de esta mañana no fue de lo mas reconfortable, se alegro de haber podido descansar. Vio como estaba arropado con una manta, señal de que su hermano había regresado y entrado en su habitación. Se inspecciono todo el cuerpo, comprobando que no le hubiera hecho nada raro. Después se dirigió a la cocina, empezaba a tener hambre.

-Hasta que por fin te despiertas, bella durmiente -Itachi le mostró una de sus atractivas sonrisas.

Un leve sonrojo se formó en las mejillas del menor al escucharle decir eso.

-Ni-san te odio -soltó sin mirarle.

-Yo a ti no -dijo el mayor ampliando su sonrisa y dándole un golpecito en la espalda -He preparado tu plato favorito.

-Tsk...-al final siempre conseguía salirse con la suya y esa amabilidad por su parte, le hacían pensar que su hermano traía algo de cabeza -¿Qué pretendes? -pregunto Sasuke desconfiado.

-Nada, ¿acaso no puedo ser amable con mi ototo? -revolvió sus cabellos con cariño y se sentó a su lado- Come o se te enfriará.

Entre alguna que otra burla y insinuación por parte de Itachi la cena paso tranquila, mucho más de lo que se hubiera podido esperar después de lo de esa mañana.

-¿Volverás a llamarle? -la pregunta iba directa, sin doble sentido, clara y precisa. Solo quería una respuesta.

-¿Uhm?... -el azabache sabía perfectamente a que se refería pero no quería tener que contarle nada a su hermano, era lo mejor.

-Ya sabes -comento seguro de lo que decía - Ví la revista.

El azabache se levanto furioso y no dudo en encarar al mayor;

-¿Cuantas veces te dicho que no toques mis cosas? -gruño molesto - ¡Y no quiero que enteres en mi habitación! ¡Te lo prohíbo!

-Con que esas tenemos -Itachi cogió del brazo a Sasuke y lo empujo hasta caer encima de la mesa -¿El estúpido de mi hermano prohibiéndome a mi? -se acerco peligrosamente al cuerpo del menor, alzo sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y aprisiono sus muñecas duramente -¿Desde cuando te crees con ese derecho? -le lanzo una mirada lasciva y continuo hablando muy cerca de su boca -Te gusta que te toque ¿Verdad?

Sasuke jadeo violentamente al notar la presión que ejercía Itachi sobre él. De un movimiento brusco intento apartarlo en vano. El moreno al verlo en ese estado tan indefenso aflojo el agarre dejando libre sus manos, pego su mejilla contra la de Sasuke y susurro suavemente en su oído;

-Me gustas...-las palabras salieron tan suaves y tiernas de sus labios que hasta él se sorprendió- Y no como un simple hermano...-bufo algo dolido al decirlo, temía que Sasuke no se lo tomara bien y acertó de lleno al ver como se deshacía de él de un codazo.

El menor subió corriendo las escaleras y de un portazo entro en su habitación. Se tiro encima de la cama abatido y descolocado ante la declaración de Itachi, muchas veces habían intimado pero todo era puro interés sexual, o eso creía. ¿Por qué ahora de repente le hacia esa confesión? ¿Y por qué su corazón latía tan furiosamente de pensarlo? Quiso eliminar todas aquellas dudas y preocupaciones de su cabeza y sabía que solo con alguien lo conseguiría; Naruto.

Volvió a marcar ese número que ya se sabía de memoria. Espero ansioso a que su ángel contestara, no soportaría aguantar a otro desconocido provocándole.  
En unos cuantos tonos, una voz angelical se oyó al otro lado del teléfono despertando todos los sentidos de Sasuke. Por un momento su estomago se encogió y trago duro antes de contestar.

-¡Naruto! -suspiro aliviado -Joder por fin te escucho.

-Jeje Veo que me echaste de menos -comento el rubio relajado y alegre al mismo tiempo por volver a hablar con el azabache -¿Vuelves a andar caliente Uchiha?

-Sí...digo no- rectifico al darse cuenta que había contestado impulsivamente sin siquiera pensar. ¿Cómo no iba a ponerse cachondo al oír su voz? Al imaginar ese chico de cabellos dorados y cuerpo atlético dedicarle toda su atención, solo de imaginárselo se ponía a cien -Quería escuchar tu voz...

Naruto rió ante su contestación. Estaba acostumbrado a que muchos chicos le incitáran, quisieran interesarse por él y conocerle pero con Sasuke había algo distinto. No era como los otros, de eso estaba seguro.

-La última vez que conversamos no me dijiste como eras...-le reprocho un poco molesto por ese detalle y por haberle colgado.

-1'78cm, tengo 18 años, moreno...-corto. Para él no había necesidad de dar tantos detalles, ya que tenía en mente otros planes que el simple hecho de entrelazar palabras por el teléfono -Si quieres saber mas, tendrás que quedar conmigo -no era una simple proposición, quería más que nada poder verle, tocarle, rozarle...

Sin duda había dejado con las ganas al rubio, quien después de unos segundos pensando su contestación decidió darle una oportunidad. No perdería nada por quedar con ese chico provocativo que aunque intentara negarlo también le atraía.

Lo que él no sabia era que sí tenia algo que perder, algo muy valioso que había pasado por alto...

Sin saberlo esta en juego su orgullo, su dignidad y quizás su corazón...


	4. Chapter 4

**4\. Pasión desbordada.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tenía lo que quería, había conseguido su propósito y aunque no pensaba alardear de ello, se sentía más orgulloso que nunca. Por fin vería a su rubio, al chico que había robado horas de sueño de noches anteriores, el que había conseguido empalmarlo con solo una palabra de su boca. Todo hubiera sido perfecto si no fuera porque poco después la puerta se abrió dejando ver al que menos tenia ganas de encontrar Sasuke, su hermano, y no de muy buen humor.

-¿Qué quieres? -soltó despectivo el menor -¿No entendiste lo que te dije antes? ¡No vuelvas a entrar en mi habitación! -empujo a Itachi hacia atrás pero el otro lo paro, estrechándole entre sus brazos en un intento de abrazo que Sasuke rechazo enseguida -¡ME DAS ASCO! ¡NO ME TOQUES!

-Mientes...-susurro muy cerca de su oído, deposito varios lametones entre su lóbulo y volvió a hablar -No se que cosas te habrá dicho ese prostituto de pacotilla, pero sin duda jamás te hará sentir como yo...-De un movimiento brusco lo atrapo contra la pared y restregó su mano entre la entrepierna de Sasuke.

-Ahh...-gimió duramente, sintiendo que por momentos su miembro explotaría de tanta presión -¡Bastaaa..!

-Ototo...¿No te das cuenta? -subió hasta sus mejillas y las rozo con descaro, las delineo con sus dedos, marcándolas como suyas -¡Me perteneces, quieras o no! -beso sus labios con fuerza, apretándose contra el cuerpo de Sasuke lujurioso -Si de esa boca tuya vuelve a salir un solo gemido más -tomo su mentón firmemente y lo encaro -Te haré mío.

Sasuke empezaba a sudar de tanto deseo que estaba sintiendo dentro, su polla pedía a gritos ser atendida con urgencia, pero por nada del mundo iba a dejar que su hermano volviera a jugar con él. Mordió su labio haciéndolo sangrar, ningún sonido afloro de su garganta, apretó sus nudillo y pequeñas lágrimas se posaron en sus orbes negras.

-¿Hasta ahí vas a llegar? -le reprimió Itachi -Como quieras -agrego lamiendo la sangre que resbalaba por la comisura de los labios del azabache. Se agacho ante la atenta mirada del menor y de un ligero toque quito sus pantalones, dejando ver la enorme erección que sobresalía ansiosa.

Las piernas de Sasuke flaquearon y temblaron de forma violenta al verse envueltas en tan cálida y húmeda sensación, aquella que le daba su hermano a su miembro dentro de su boca. Itachi empezó a chupar como si de un dulce se tratara, arriba y abajo con suavidad y al mismo tiempo rapidez, provocando en Sasuke ligeros espasmos. Era tanto el calor y el dolor placentero que de un impulso Sasuke grito gravemente ahogando sus lágrimas que acariciaban su pálida piel. El mayor se incorporo y beso las cristalinas gotas, sonriendo ampliamente. Al notar que el menor no reaccionaba lo tomo de la mano y lo condujo hasta la cama, lo estiro sobre ella y se posiciono encima. En ese momento el tiempo, sus discusiones y sus orgullos pasaron a segundo plano para deleitarse el uno al otro, para devorar sus bocas sin ningún pero de por medio. Sus alientos fogosos chocaban entre si, Itachi se desprendió de su molesta ropa y empezó a masturbarse delante de un sorprendido Sasuke, que lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Te pone que me toque? -susurro viciosamente -Uff me gustas tanto Sasuke... -sus manos se deslizaban estrechando con dureza su erección - Tu piel suave y sudorosa debajo de mi, esta haciendo que pierda la razón.

-Ni-san...-pronuncio con un tono grave que resonó en sus oídos -Quiero que...-

-Lo sé -se limito a decir el mayor y de un empujón se hizo hueco en su apretado trasero, hundiéndose hasta el fondo de una estocada dura -Deja que sea yo quien te enseñe...

Cada penetrada era tortuosa y feroz, parecía como si toda la furia contenida se descargara sobre ese cuerpo de pálida piel. De la boca de Sasuke tan solo atinaban a salir pequeños suspiros que Itachi se encargaba de callar haciendo presión sobre él y dándole potentes embestidas. Sus cuerpos se mecían locos de excitación, locos por sentirse cada vez más dentro, sin parar, hasta que el mundo se acabara. La saliva de ambos se mezclaba en una deliciosa danza de lenguas que ansiosas por explorar la cavidad del otro se besaban apasionadamente.

-¿Te gusta hermanito? -pregunto Itachi burlón y excitado -¿Te gusta? ¿O necesitas más pollas que la de tu amante? -agarro del pelo a Sasuke atrayéndole más hacia él -A partir de ahora, hazte la idea de que soy tu koi ¿Entendido? -finalizo acelerando y maltratando los cabellos negros del azabache.

No dejo que el otro contestara ni mucho menos le reprochara o discutiera su actitud, cuando se trataba de mandar, era él, Uchiha Itachi quien lo hacia. Deposito un cálido beso en los labios del menor acallando sus jadeos mientras no paraba de adentrarse en él. La boca entreabierta de Sasuke, su olor masculino, su incitantes gritos y su duro trasero hicieron que Itachi explotara descargando su semilla dentro de su hermano, el cual vibro y se sacudió corriendose al momento. Sus respiraciones aún agitadas empezaron a normalizarse después de tan agotador miraron a los ojos, los dos estaban empapados en sudor pero satisfechos. El arrepentimiento sobraba, la pasión era demasiado tentadora como para poder rechazarla. No se dijeron nada, Itachi abrazo el cuerpo de Sasuke y se quedo a su lado arropándole con una fina sabana, se quedaron dormidos poco después.  
Cuando el más mayor de los Uchihas volvió a abrir los ojos se encontró la cama vacía, le dolía la cabeza y miles de imágenes de la noche anterior volvieron a su cabeza.

-Estúpido ototo...

Lejos de allí, se encontraba un recién duchado Sasuke, sus cabellos aún mojados ondeaban sensuales al viento, su esperado encuentro había llegado. Su impaciencia podía notarse en cada poro de su piel, estaba ansioso y desesperado por su ángel.

-Tu belleza es mucho mayor de la que me esperaba -espeto alguien a sus espaldas, el cual hizo que este pegara un bote de sorpresa y se volteara de inmediato encarando al culpable de tan sincero cumplido.

-¡Dobe! -fue lo único que le salió a Sasuke en ese momento. No quiso que el otro se diera cuenta, pero al verlo no supo realmente si un ángel había caído del cielo o eran sus ojos que le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Era tan sumamente atrayente, sus facciones delicadas y a la vez perfectas, ojos azules puros como el agua, cabello corto dorado y revuelto que le daban un toque seductor y pasota imposible de ignorar.

-Niñato...-pronuncio el otro con su ya característica voz que el azabache conocía a la perfección -¿Sorprendido? -pregunto al verle la cara.

-Emocionado -respondió con sinceridad -Tú tampoco te quedas corto, eres muy guapo -admito algo avergonzado.

-Jaja gracias -el rubio sonrió y Sasuke creyó morir ante esa sonrisa resplandeciente.

¿Cómo podía ser tan asquerosamente adorable? Daban ganas de violarlo a la fuerza con tan solo verle. Se imagino la rabia que sentiría Itachi si viera con el chico que había quedado y al cual dentro de poco seria algo más que un conocido. Le importaba una mierda si era prostituto, exhibicionista o vendedor de condones, lo quería para él.

-¡Vamos! -exclamo cogiendo de la mano al rubio y empezando a caminar.

-¿A dónde me llevas? -Naruto sonreía y le apretaba cariñosamente - ¿Me invitarás a comer verdad? No he comido nada en todo el día -dijo sobandose la tripa -Quiero una hamburguesa y luego un buen plato de ramen -comentaba alegremente -Me encanta el ramen ¿sabes?, es mi plato favorito ¿Y el tuyo cuál es?

Sasuke un poco furioso por la estúpida conversación que le estaba dando Naruto lo empotro contra la puerta de un establecimiento por el que estaban cruzando y lo miro desafiante. Pego su mejilla contra la del rubio y le susurro con enfado.

-Lo único que vas a comer será mi polla -beso irritado al chico, arrancando un gruñido por parte de este.

Sus bocas se devoraron ansiosas, el contacto fue profundo, se atraían demasiado como para dejarlo en simples roces adolescentes. Al rato se separaron dejando ver su cara roja y ojos brillantes, Naruto aparto la mirada y Sasuke cogiéndole del mentón volvió a depositar un beso en sus finos labios.

-Zorro necesito sentirte -acaricio sus mejillas carmín y el rubio volvió a sonreír ante ese gesto -Me gustas mucho...

-Tú a mi también niñato -le guiñó el ojo y emprendiendo otra vez el camino volvió a hablar -¿El baño estará bien? -propuso desviando sus azulinos ojos hacia el restaurante de enfrente.

-Perfecto -concluyo Sasuke, tirando de la manga de Naruto para que le siguiera.

Entraron en los aseos y después de asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie dentro, entraron en uno de los compartimentos y lo cerraron con pestillo. Era muy estrecho e incomodo mas eso no les importo, ahora mismo solo su corazón hablaría y su piel demostraría lo que sentían. Sasuke se quito precipitadamente la camiseta que llevaba y hizo lo mismo con la de Naruto, sus pechos desnudos quedaron al descubierto y el Uchiha lamió con ímpetu los pezones de su acompañante. El rubio gimió al notar la cálida lengua del azabache dándole tanto gusto.

-Hazme bailar con tu cuerpo -no era una suplica, simplemente una petición desesperada por parte del chico angelical -Ahora...

-Eso esta hecho -ataco a Naruto mordiendo su cuello, provocando un grave jadeo salir de su garganta -¡Mierda! -exclamo al darse cuenta que lo que estaba vibrando en sus pantalones era su móvil.

-Que inoportuno -suspiro Naruto -Quizás sea importante...

Sasuke echo una mirada rápida dentro del bolsillo, miro la pantalla y maldijo interiormente ese maldito desgraciado que se atrevía a cortar su momento intimo con su rubio.

-No hay nada más importante que tú -dijo en un susurro para después volver a besar su boca.


	5. Chapter 5

**5\. ¿Amor y odio?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Su piel hablaba más que ellos, sudorosa, apegada a ese resbaloso líquido que los juntaba aún más. Sus alientos chocaban, sus ojos no dejaban de mirarse, necesitaban fundirse entre ellos, conocerse a base de caricias que no dudaban en entregarse. La boca del Uchiha descendió por el torso del rubio, su lengua ágil dejaba marcado el camino por donde se deslizaba, Naruto jadeada tímido, incitando al azabache a seguir.

-No te calles -pronuncio en un susurro seductor mientras desabrochaba los pantalones negros que traía Naruto -Dí mi nombre...

-Sasukeee... -sus pupilas se dilataban de puro éxtasis -Más rápidoo...-gemía impaciente -Sasuu...

Cuando el azabache hubo por fin liberado a tan palpitante miembro, lo introdujo de inmediato entre sus labios, provocando en Naruto violentos espasmos, sus piernas temblaron y flaquearon ante esa calidez.

-¡Ahhh NO! -grito al notar una avalancha demasiado dura de placer -¡Basta Sasukee…! -tiro de los cabellos azulados del culpable de sus suplicas -Me correré..

-Todavía no dobe -acallo Sasuke manoseando ágilmente el contorno de su pelvis -No hasta que devore este cuerpo zorruno tuyo.

Naruto entrelazo sus brazos en el cuello del azabache y se recostó en él, atrayendo su cuerpo al suyo. Deposito pequeños lametones en el lóbulo de Sasuke y aspiro ese terrible aroma varonil que desprendía, era demasiado cautivador, con solo olerlo podía jurar que se entregaría a él hasta la saciedad.

-Nunca pensé encontrar un niñato tan sexy como tú, Uchiha -pronuncio cálidamente en el oído del aludido -Me pones a cien...

Después de toquetear libremente y a gusto la zona intima del rubio, Sasuke desabrocho sus pantalones dejándolos tirados por el suelo entre la otra ropa. Volteo al chico de ojos azules hacia la pared que casi rozaban, ya que el baño no era precisamente demasiado espacioso. Las frías baldosas se pegaron al pecho de Naruto, este se estremeció ante ese contacto y lanzo un fuerte jadeo. Entre tanto el azabache se posiciono a sus espaldas, froto su polla contra el trasero del contrario sintiendo como le dolía a causa de la fuerte excitación.

-No aguanto más rubio -soltó impaciente a la vez que introducía tres dedos en ese orificio que tenía delante de sus ojos -¡Vamos...gime para mi!

-Ahhh! ¡Espera Sasu...kee! -duros gemidos salían disparados de su garganta sin poder evitarlo, la brusquedad con la que Sasuke le estaba masturbando se hacia notable -No tan fuertee ahhh...-dio un violento alarido y mordió sus labios con dureza, ahogando cualquier lágrima que quisiera escaparse -¡Me haces dañoo...!

-Shhh pasara...ahhh- gimió muy cerca del oído de Naruto, hundiendo aún más sus dedos en su interior -Eres muy estrecho, se me pone muchísimo más dura de pensar en como debe ser estar dentro...-susurro excitado.

Dio una última estocada y saco sus dedos, los lamió ante la mirada del ojiazul quien no pudo más que sonrojarse al máximo al contemplar tan morbosa situación. Una nalgada se hizo presente en el trasero de Naruto para después sentir como las manos del Uchiha lo apretaban.

-Tienes el mejor culo que he visto en mi vida...-dijo insinuándose y comprobando que sus palabras chocaban al rubio -Será mío -afirmo arrogantemente.

La estrechez se apodero del miembro de Sasuke al verse dentro de su deseo mas anhelado, el culito de ese chico de cabellos dorados que se metió en su vida y ahora le era imposible dejar a un lado. Mordió la piel de Naruto al mismo tiempo que empezaba a moverse en su interior, cada vez con más fuerza.

-Mmm...Aun si me suplicaras que parara no lo haría -visibles muecas de placer se mostraron en su pálido rostro -Nunca me cansaría de follarte.

Llego un momento en que sus sentidos se dispararon ante tanta lujuria, solo se escuchaba el sonido del pubis de Sasuke chocar contra los gluteos de Naruto y los gritos de este, que se iban intensificando a medida que aumentaban las sacudidas. El ritmo era intenso pero perfecto, ambos así lo creían ya que ninguno de los dos discutió las muestras de placer del otro. Los nudillos del rubio pronto empezaron a apretarse con fiereza. El azabache se estaba desquitando todo lo que quería con él, pero eso le gustaba a Naruto, poder tener a ese morenazo a su merced, entre sus brazos. Ni la mejor de sus fantasías eróticas podía compararse a ese momento que estaban experimentando. Demasiado incontenible, exquisito, orgásmico...

-Sasukeee...-cada vez que este escuchaba su nombre salir de entre los labios del pelirubio vibraba, una oleada de emociones y excitación invadía su cuerpo por completo.

Se deslizaba dentro de él acompasando sus movimientos, como si siempre hubieran sido amantes y se conocieran a la perfección. Poco a poco el azabache fue acelerando su penetración, rodeo sus manos entre la cintura de Naruto deleitándose en ese precioso ángel al que no tardo mucho en regalar su semilla en forma de semen. El rubio se corrió al instante de notar tan caliente fluido dentro, estallando en sus entrañas.  
El cabello de ambos se pegaba a sus frentes sudorosas, Sasuke acaricio suavemente la espalda de Naruto y lo pego posesivamente a su cuerpo, aún sin salir de su interior. Beso su nuca y Naruto se volteo obligando al Uchiha a retirarse, se sintió incomodo al hacerlo, negarlo seria mentir, era sumamente delicioso estar en ese cuerpo. Sus bocas se besaron ansiosas, sus lenguas se encontraron y disputaron una lucha aún algo forzada que duro poco a causa del cansancio. Sus respiraciones volvieron despacio a la normalidad y sin dirigirse la palabra empezaron a vestirse.

-Me gustaría repetirlo -era la voz del rubio quien hablaba, esta vez con mas seguridad que nunca y confiado de sus palabras -Contigo...

-Jaja Entonces te a gustado zorro -sonrió engreído al ver que Naruto estaba realmente interesado en él -Ya te llamare -soltó provocando una mueca de irritación en el otro.

Claro que el también tenia ganas de volver a estar con tremendo chico y que no quería dejar de verle, pero no permitiría que se inmiscuyera en su terreno. Por otro lado estaba Itachi, que aunque podía escabullirse de él fácilmente no podía dejar que se enterara. Cuando se dio cuenta el rubio ya estaba saliendo por la puerta vestido, dejándole solo.

-¡Hey dobe! -dijo captando su atención -Cuídalo bien -señalo el trasero de Naruto y este se enfureció al oírle, inflo sus mofletes y le dedico un corte de manga.

Una sonrisa prepotente y satisfecha se mostró en el rostro del azabache. Le había encantado sentirse poderoso y porque no, por primera vez ser el quien mandaba y daba a otro chico. Ser el seme era un placer.  
Al volver a casa, abrió la puerta y enseguida la visión de un moreno rabioso y cabreado afloro ante su mirada oscura.

-¿Sabes que hora es ototo estúpido? -cuestiono desafiante.

-Hora de que los viejos como tú estén durmiendo -exclamo crispando los nervios de su hermano mayor, quien no dudo en alzarle la mano.

-¡A mi no me hables así! -estuvo a punto de cachetearle pero se contuvo al ver la mirada directa de Sasuke -¿Donde coño te metiste? -se acerco despacio al menor y lo estrecho entre sus brazos -Me tenias preocupado...-concluyo sincerándose.

-Por ahí -bufo intentando zafarse del agarre de Itachi.

-Últimamente estás muy distante -intensifico el abrazo mientras con una mano acariciaba las mejillas de Sasuke -Comprendo que te cueste entender lo que te dije el otro día, pero yo... -continuo inseguro -Yo realmente te quiero.

Silencio. Un incómodo silencio entre ellos reino en la entrada. Después de unos segundos interminables el menor se dispuso a romperlo.

-Fuiste tú quien me llamo -afirmo convencido -No salía tu número, pero es fácil deducir que tan solo a ti se te ocurriría llamarme para molestar.

-¿Y qué si lo hice? -No iba a soportar por mucho más tiempo esa situación -¿También vas a prohibirme qué te llame? ¿Qué te vea? ¿Qué te toque? -inquirió despechado-No lo hagas...por favor...-beso los suaves cabellos de Sasuke y este se estremeció, entrecerró sus ojos ante el tacto de su hermano.

-Me voy a dormir -sentencio el menor haciendo un esfuerzo para no sucumbir.

-Estuviste con él...-el otro se mantuvo sereno al oír la afirmación.

De un impulso Itachi le beso de forma algo brusca, Sasuke no le rechazo, entrelazo sus brazos por el cuello del moreno y se dejo llevar. Cuando se separaron sus ojos oscuros se reflejaron el uno al otro, sus bocas seguían a escasos centímetros, bañadas por la saliva de ambos. El mayor rozo cariñosamente la mejilla de Sasuke y le sonrió.

-Me asusta soñar contigo -confeso -Me asusta recrearte en mis pensamientos y no puedo parar de hacerlo -su voz siempre altanera y firme se quebranto -Me asusta mucho esa ilusión que de pronto podría volverse realidad, o podría no hacerlo jamás.

Sasuke se separo sútilmente de su hermano y empezó a subir hasta el piso de arriba, Itachi le siguió sin decir nada. Cuando estuvieron enfrente de la habitación de Itachi, este abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a Sasuke, no hacia falta invitación, ellos se entendían sin necesidad de mediar palabra. Itachi alzo la sabana, lo demás vino solo, le rozó la cara, el cuello y finalmente le estrechó contra si. Sasuke sonrió, le dio un beso tímido y se acurrucó.

-Te odio ni-san...

-¿A quién pretendes engañar? -pregunto el mayor, Sasuke bufo.

-A ti -contesto entre su sonrisa.


	6. Chapter 6

**6\. Preguntas sin respuesta.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Despertó al sentir los rayos de sol reflejarse en su cara, abrió débilmente sus párpados y se encontró una bandeja con el desayuno preparado encima de la cama. Empezó a comer hasta que el ruido de la puerta abrirse le interrumpió.

-¿Qué tal dormiste princesa? -un tic en el ojo de Sasuke se hizo visible delatando su terrible enfado al oír esa palabrita. Su hermano siempre intentaba picarle y lo peor de todo era que lo lograba.

-No tan bien como tú -espeto desganado a lo que Itachi aprovecho para lanzarle una sonrisa y acercarse, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

-Me encanta tu buen humor -ironizo el mayor depositando su mano en la mejilla ajena y fijando su mirada -Es necesario que hablemos -agrego más serio de lo normal.

-¿Otra vez con tus estúpidas mariconadas? -soltó Sasuke terminando de tragar y echando a un lado lo que quedaba de comida -Me voy.

Itachi lo cogió del brazo y lo apretó, negó con la cabeza atrayéndole hacia él.

-No logro entender porque te comportas así conmigo -le susurro -Pero no pienso permitírtelo.

El menor le empujo con fuerza consiguiendo que Itachi intensificara su agarre, llegando a dañarle. Sasuke lanzo un gruñido quejándose del maltrato.

-¡Suéltame jodido idiota! -grito lanzándole una mirada de rabia.

-¿Me quieres?

Se esperaba algo así de él, desde que había entrado por la puerta sabía con que intenciones lo hacía. Pero no pudo evitar que su cara mostrara su asombro ante la pregunta. No contesto y su silencio se alargo hasta que su hermano volvió a hablar.

-¡Contesta! - de un movimiento violento tiro al Uchiha menor al suelo y se deposito encima -¡Contéstame porque ya no aguanto un segundo más! -gotas empezaron a resbalar de sus oscuros ojos mojando el pecho descubierto de Sasuke.

-No... -su voz resonó en los oídos de Itachi como puñales ardientes. Sasuke se dio cuenta de que eso había dolido pero no tenia otra contestación en ese momento -No lo sé -contesto finalmente -¡Y ahora déjame!

-Está bien -pronuncio algo desilusionado pero tampoco esperaba más. Sabía perfectamente como era su ototo y lo mucho que le costaba reconocer sus sentimientos, aún más tratándose de su hermano mayor -Te dejare en paz -se levanto aún con lágrimas las cuales oculto entre sus rebeldes cabellos negros.

-Siento cosas -dijo de repente Sasuke atrayendo toda la atención de Itachi que ya estaba por salir de su habitación -Naruto...-se callo al darse cuenta del error que había cometido al nombrarle y lo corroboro al ver la cara de Itachi.

La impotencia y rabia podía palparse en los ojos del mayor al oír ese nombre. No lo conocía pero realmente empezaba a odiarlo o quizás ya lo hacia. ¿Cómo un chico salido de la nada podía crear tanta confusión en la mente de Sasuke? ¿Cómo se atrevía a cruzarse en medio? Preguntas a las que no encontraba lo único que estaba seguro era de que ese tipo debía ser muy bueno y muy atractivo para lograr provocar a su hermano de esa manera.

-¿El prostituto? -cuestiono con asco.

-¿Celoso? -devolvió la pregunta Sasuke notando enseguida lo mucho que fastidiaba a Itachi al hablarle de él.

-Sí.

Como no estarlo si ya bastante le costaba esconder todo ese cúmulo de sentimientos como para que ahora que por fin se lo había confesado viniera otro e intentara quitarle lo que más le importaba.

-No tienes porque estarlo ni-san, seguirás siendo mi celoso hermano mayor -se burlo Sasuke.

-Esto no es un juego -se acomodo sus cabellos y el menor volvió a presenciar esa mirada ahora más calmada y firme, tan habitual en él -Tu actitud de duro no va conmigo y lo sabes -afirmo seguro de sus palabras -Me basta tan solo acariciarte así... -pronuncio en un deje de voz rozando sus labios -Y tocarte así...-Sasuke se avergonzó enseguida pero lejos de rechazar sus caricias se quedo inmóvil dejándose hacer -Tu piel... -los dedos de Itachi recorrían cada rincón de su tez pálida -Tu olor...-ronroneo cerca de su oído aspirando la fragancia masculina y fuerte que desprendía Sasuke -Tu boca...-

Lo beso con toda la desesperación que salió a flote en ese momento, quería demostrarle todas las ganas locas que tenia de él. Porque solo él y nadie más conseguía esos efectos en su cuerpo, envolvía su mente y atrapaba su corazón. Ya no había vuelta atrás, ahora lo sabía del todo...Se había enamorado perdidamente de su hermano pequeño...

-Itachi...-el aludido le miro con sorpresa al escuchar su nombre. Hacia mucho que no se lo oía decir a Sasuke.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto entre extrañado y preocupado.

El menor se limito a señalar su entrepierna como si con ese movimiento lo dejara todo claro y así era. Itachi suspiro y sonrió con superioridad. Rápidamente se deshizo de los pantalones que traía y empezó a masturbar el miembro despierto de su ototo.

-Te excitas muy fácilmente -rió -Debe ser la edad, tienes las hormonas muy alteradas, hermanito pervertido.

-Debe ser tu cuerpo perfecto -esta vez fue la cara de Itachi la cual se encendió ante ese comentario y un pequeño rubor se mostró en ella.

-Calla -le corto tratando de mantenerse sereno pero con Sasuke era imposible. Joder ni siquiera el sabia como, pero cuando lo tenía entre sus brazos su cabeza volaba y su piel reaccionaba por si sola. No conseguía controlarse ni tampoco quería -Shhh...-volvió a acallarlo depositando su dedo en los labios del contrario.

Sasuke lo lamió sensualmente, gesto que hizo que Itachi se encendiera aún más si podía. Los gemidos no tardaron en salir de la boca de Sasuke al sentir su erección enterrada dentro de la boca de Itachi y ahora estaba devorándola ansioso. La saliva de este resbalo por la comisura dándole un toque terriblemente irresistible, siguió en su trabajo de propinarle placer mientras se deleitaba en los sonoros ruidos del menor.

-¡Qué bien lo haces ahh! -pronuncio una voz ronca -Niisaan...¡No parees! -sus ojos empezaban a entrecerrarse y su vista se nublaba a medida que Itachi aumentaba el ritmo -¡Ahh síi..máaas!

Antes de que llegase al clímax Itachi se separo sútilmente y le sonrió despojándose de su ropa. Desde hacia rato empezaba a sentir una calor sofocante y necesitaba liberarse como sea.

-Espera...-pidió al menor al ver su cara de enfado tras haberle dejado a medias -Dame placer tú también -agrego seductor - Lo necesito...

Sasuke bufo y tras unos segundos de silencio accedió, pensándolo bien tampoco era justo que solo él disfrutara del momento, también quería escuchar gemir a Itachi. El miembro de este estaba tan o más despierto que el suyo propio, lo que le sobresalto pero no dejo que su hermano lo notara.  
Estaban los dos sentados, desnudos en el suelo, uno en frente del otro, mirándose con lujuria. Sus bocas entreabiertas soltabas suspiros ahogados, anhelantes de perderse entre los labios del otro. Empezaron a masturbarse mutuamente, cada uno rozaba la erección contraria, contagiándose jadeos, caricias y espasmos. Se acercaron aún amás haciendo chocar sus frentes, reflejándose en los ojos negros del otro, besándose sin control. La semilla de ambos no tardo en descargarse saliendo disparada en un orgasmo demasiado fuerte como para que reprimirse. Un grave gemido aviso de que habían llegado al éxtasis.

-Ven... -dijo el mayor entregándole la mano a Sasuke para ayudarle a incorporarse, quien no dudo en aceptarla. Lo deslizo hasta la cama con suma delicadeza, su cuerpo estaba sudoroso y su respiración aún agitada, mas eso quedo en segundo plano para centrar toda su atención en el chico que tenía al lado -Eres tan guapo... -soltó inconsciente. Al darse cuenta de lo que había dijo se arrepintió.

Sasuke sonrió arrogante y contesto orgulloso.

-Más que tú -vacilar y provocar a su hermano también era una de sus aficiones preferidas. Le encantaba sentirse superior a él, aun cuando en la cama siempre acababa sucumbiendo y volviéndose sumiso al chico de coleta.

Itachi tan solo lo abrazo sintiendo una vez mas ese cuerpo fuerte pero a la vez débil entre sus manos. Poder protegerlo de esa forma le hacia sentir seguro y pensaba que Sasuke también compartía ese mismo sentimiento ya que no rechazaba sus caricias. Entrelazo sus dedos en los mechones azabaches. Olían a él, eran suaves como él, eran perfectos como él. No pedía más al mundo si podía pasar todos los días como hoy, amándole en silencio, entregándole parte de sus mimos, no pediría más...

En la cabeza del menor otra clase de pensamientos se colaban en su mente, unos que por mas que quería no lograba evitar. Pensaba en cierto rubio, en que estaría haciendo en ese preciso momento, en si estaría con otro chico que no fuera él...Le molestaba darse cuenta que quería tenerlo controlado las 24 horas del día y no podía. Se maldijo por lo bajo al verse envuelto en tan desesperante situación, pero dejo pasarlo, al menos por ahora.  
Se sentía tan bien, tan tranquilo y relajado, notaba la respiración de Itachi rozar su mejilla dándole un tibio escalofrío. Podían pasarse horas mirándose sin decirse nada, no había necesidad de palabras...¿O quizás si?

-Idiota -exclamo Sasuke sin venir a cuento. Quería oír la atractiva voz de su hermano y no había encontrado palabra mejor para llamar su atención.

-¿Siempre eres así de directo? -ppegunto curioso aunque sabía la respuesta de antemano. No había nadie que conociera mejor a Sasuke que su hermano mayor.

-Solo cuando quiero que me hagas caso -si por algo destacaba el azabache, esa era su sinceridad y atractivo.

Itachi no pudo mas que sonreír bajando sus manos hasta la pecho de Sasuke, lo acaricio entreteniéndose en cada marca, en cada músculo bien formado. Volvió a sonreír esta vez de manera juguetona. Podía ser el ser más despreciable y borde con la otra gente, solo su hermano conseguiría arrancarle esas muecas de felicidad. Paso su lengua por el cuello desnudo del menor haciéndole temblar.

-¿Qué pasaría si ese idiota te quisiera dentro y fuera de la cama, y tú le correspondieras?


	7. Chapter 7

**7\. Joder es cosa de dos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-¿Qué pasaría si ese idiota te quisiera dentro y fuera de la cama, y tú le correspondieras?

 ***** **·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·***

-Todo sería demasiado fácil -Itachi supo que allí había terminado su conversación, otro intento resultaría inútil.

Sasuke hablaba con tanta tranquilidad y despreocupación, como si el tema no fuera con él. Podría darse por vencido y dejar las cosas como estaban, al fin y al cabo no estaba tan mal, lo compartían todo. Cualquiera en su lugar lo haría, pero él no era cualquiera, lucharía y mataría si hiciera falta por ese niño orgulloso.

No pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche, temía dormirse y volver a sentir las sabanas frías al despertar comprobando que su amante hermano no estaba. Con esfuerzo consiguió mantenerse despierto durante horas, pero finalmente el sueño le venció y al despertarse su peor pesadilla se hizo realidad.

-¿Has visto un fantasma? -una voz familiar y penetrante hizo que volteara de inmediato, aliviándole profundamente -Te ves pálido.. -Itachi negó con la cabeza y se levanto abrazando a Sasuke.

-Creí...-pronuncio no muy seguro de si debía confesarle aquello -Creí que te habías ido con ese -finalizo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra con visible desprecio.

-Lo haría si supiera donde vive -aviso sin sentir ninguna clase de remordimientos por su hermano -Tsk...No aguanto estar encerrado aquí -bufo molesto separándose de Itachi -¿Pretendes controlarme como a un perro? ¿Vigilarme o algo así? -se quito la única prenda que llevaba encima, unos boxers negros y fijo la mirada en la que tenia delante -¡Ni lo intentes!

-Solo quiero pasar más tiempo contigo -afirmo descontrolado ante la visión que sus ojos contemplaban -Que estemos juntos joder -las cosas parecían ir de mal en peor. Cuando pensaba que todo estaba en calma y disfrutaría de Sasuke, algo le hacia cambiar y volvía a su carácter arrogante y defensivo. No podía quejarse, al fin y al cabo lo habían educado así, para ser un Uchiha.

Después de ver que sus palabras dichas no surtían ningún efecto volvió a hablarle

-¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo? -quizás si lo preguntaba lograba comprender ese rechazo que constantemente le daba Sasuke.

-No te incumbe -acuso defendiéndose del molesto interrogatorio.

-¡Oh, ya sé! -Itachi alzo la mano como si de repente una idea brillante hubiera cruzado su mente -Seguramente con él haces lo que te viene en gana y eso conmigo es imposible -sonrió con superioridad observando detenidamente la expresión de Sasuke -En pocas palabras, le dominas, eres su seme -su sonrisa se ensancho -Y eso te encanta -estaba seguro de que había dado en el clavo, la cara de su hermano seguía siendo la misma pero por dentro podía notar su inquietud -¿Me lo negaras?

-Te crees muy listo y piensas que conoces todo de mi...-argumento Sasuke a la vez que iba vistiéndose evitando el contacto de miradas -Pero no tienes ni idea.

De un fugaz movimiento que ni el propio Uchiha menor pudo presenciar, Itachi se pego contra su cuerpo sin siquiera dejar espacio de por medio, sus bocas casi se rozaban por escasos centímetros.

-Soy listo -lo cogió del mentón obligándole a encararle -Te conozco -Sasuke se mantuvo impasivo -No me engañaras, no a mi -le soltó empujándole a un lado -Te jode que conmigo las cosas sean al revés y no puedas manejarme a tu gusto -se dirigió hacia la puerta y antes de cerrarla agrego -Jodete Sasuke.

La furia que dejo en el azabache no se esfumo en todo el día, se quedo hasta altas horas de la madrugada en su habitación escuchando la música al máximo. Tenia unas ganas tremendas de romperle la boca, las costillas e incluso asesinarlo de la manera más despiadada posible. Le costaba controlar su rabia pero no se le ocurrió más, su puto hermano era más fuerte y con fuerza bruta no conseguiría vengarse de él. Ya pensaría en otro plan mas tarde. Ahora mismo de lo único que tenia ganas era de volver a escuchar esa voz, la que después de algunos días sin oír empezaba a extrañar.  
Marco de memoria el número y al poco rato contestaron, no iba a ir con rodeos, no era su estilo, sabia lo que quería y lo demostraba.

-Estoy de mal humor -dijo sin mas como si el otro tuviera la obligación de aguantarle y fuera un sirviente pendiente de sus altaneros cambios.

-¿Para eso me llamas? -Sasuke pudo sentir cierto tono de reproche en esa pregunta.

-Si -respondió -Y para eso pago la estúpida llamada -espeto con fastidio.

-¿Qué te pasa? -esta vez con la voz más calmada trato de entablar una conversación sin peleas.

-Nada -chasqueo la lengua -¿Porque tendría que pasarme algo? ¿Acaso no puedo estar de mal humor y querer correrme con un puto gay?

-¡EH EH! -gruño Naruto molesto ante las ofensivas palabras del Uchiha -Yo no tengo la culpa de que estés de mala ostia -se defendió -Tranquilízate o voy a colgarte.

-¿Es una amenaza? -le provoco el azabache -Putito...

-Es un aviso -sentencio el otro.

-Yo te aviso que como no hagas que me corra me quejare de tus malos servicios -inquirió echando mas leña al fuego.

-¡CABRÓN! -se oyó desde la otra línea -¡Como te atreves…!-pronuncio algo descolocado ante la actitud del moreno -Me follaste y ahora ya estas satisfecho ¿no? -concluyo seguro de lo que decía -Era lo que querías...

Sasuke se percato del grave error que había cometido al portarse así. Cierto era que desde que lo había conocido deseaba mas que a nada tenerle, pero no de la manera que le acusaba el rubio. Lo suyo no era simple desquite sexual.

-Rubio...-susurro Sasuke esta vez mas calmado -Me gustas -las palabras eran directas, seguras y Naruto las capto poniendo atención a lo que decía -Realmente me gustas...más de lo que pretendía en su momento, más de lo que quisiera...

-¿Intentas que me crea tus excusas o es que piensas que soy tonto? -Naruto quería creer en su corazón, quería creer en ese chico con el que tantas veces había pensado e imaginado, pero en ese momento no podía -Que ingenuo Uchiha.

-Dame una oportunidad de demostrártelo -pidió aunque no le gustaba nada tener que hacerlo -¿Quedamos otra vez?

-¡NO! -contesto rápidamente y furioso -Veo que si me crees tonto. No caeré otra vez en tu juego. ¿Solo buscas un polvo eh? -estaba hablando de mas aunque ya poco le importaba, ahora estaba dolido e iba a desquitarse con el causante de ese hecho -Para que lo sepas a mi me sobran hombres con los que estar. Puedo quedar con quien quiera y ser el activo si me da la gana -su tono de voz se iba acelerando a medida que hablaba -No te necesito para nada, es mas, ¡no quiero volver a verte! -un suspiro salió de sus labios - Olvídame perdedor...

-¿Ya está? -tenia carácter, no podía negarlo. Había sido una equivocación pensar que podía arreglar las cosas tan fácilmente.

-¿Uhm?

-Que si ya te has quedado a gusto -continuo Sasuke -Te felicito ángel, has demostrado lo duro que eres -si hablando de buenas no surtía efecto, lo haría a las malas -Nosé quien es más perdedor, yo que me tiro a un pobre bastardo o tú que dejas que miles de tíos te humillen y te hagan de todo -no quería tener que recurrir a eso pero cabe decir que Naruto había tocado su orgullo y eso para un Uchiha no tenia perdón -Sé lo que sentiste...

-¿De qué coño hablas? -pregunto ajeno a las intenciones del azabache.

-Disfrutaste mi uke...Pude notar tu cuerpo temblar ante mis penetraciones, como si de un virginal adolescente te trataras. ¿Cómo explicas eso? -sonó burlón -¿Tanto te guste? ¿Tanto me quieres? -como si hubieran clavado una puñalada en su piel, Naruto quedo estático.

-...-

-Ya veo -sonrió victorioso al no obtener respuesta -Di en el clavo -se carcajeo.

-¡No vuelvas a llamarme jamás! -bramo cuando hubo reaccionado a todo -¡Te odio! -estaba dolido pero no iba a dejar que Sasuke lo notara y mucho menos volviera a reírse de él y sacárselo en cara.

-Chidori Street Jersey (N/A; Creo que queda claro, pero por si no, es allí donde esta la residencia Uchiha^^) -Búscame -concluyo.

-¡Qué te jodan Sasuke! -colgó

 _(Fin_ _de la_ _llamada)_

¿Por qué le había dado su dirección? Después de lo sucedido lo mas probable es que no volviera a saber mas de él y que pronto olvidara hasta su nombre...¿O no?  
Por otro lado notaba esa extraña sensación que le decía que no todo estaba perdido, que Naruto volvería a él una vez más...

-¡Sasuke! -su nombre pronunciado al otro lado de la puerta le recordó el terrible enfado que todavía llevaba encima por la discusión pasada.

-¡Largo! -escupió irritado.

-Déjame pasar...-la voz de Itachi sonando de esa manera tan suave, como muchas veces había oído cerca suyo, compartiendo cama...le hizo estremecer.

-¡He dicho que largo! -se oyó el ruido de una llave abrir el cerrojo y poco después su hermano entrando en su habitación.

-Me iré -se acomodo en la pared y fijo la mirada en el suelo.

-Pues vete -soltó Sasuke como si el asunto no le importara lo mas mínimo.

-De aquí, de casa -aclaro -Te dejaré solo.

-¿Qué? -Sasuke se sobresalto y se incorporo de la cama yendo hacia Itachi -¿Cómo que me dejaras solo? ¿Qué significa esto? -no quería mostrarse desesperado pero de verdad lo estaba al corroborar que efectivamente las palabras de su hermano iban en serio. Sus ojos no mentían -¡Ni-saan idiota!

-La decisión esta tomada.


	8. Chapter 8

**8\. Encuentro fortuito.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se aferró al cuerpo del mayor queriendo retenerlo a la fuerza, sus brazos se entrelazaron contra su cintura con dureza.

-Suéltame Sasuke -bufo -No seas crio...-acaricio los cabellos que caían en su frente mirándole con ternura.

-No puedes...-balbuceo con voz dolida -irte...tú...-Itachi enredo sus dedos entre su pelo agarrándolos posesivamente. Sasuke dio un leve gruñido.

-Me obligas a hacerlo -argumento con firmeza -No puedo quedarme más contigo -se notaba lo mucho que le estaba costando tomar esa decisión y tener que enfrentar a su hermano pequeño -No sabría hasta que punto puedo controlarme...

Sasuke se enrojeció notablemente ante las últimas palabras. Si en algún momento se había enfadado con Itachi al instante de oírlas se había esfumado. Volvía a sentir su cuerpo cálido, protegido y seguro. Se apretó más contra eé y un suspiro afloro de sus labios. Quería permanecer a su lado sin sentir el mas mínimo deseo de soltarlo.

-Sé que me arrepentiré -afirmo el mayor -Por apartarme de lo que ahora me hace más falta -esta vez hablo con voz débil -Te prometo una cosa, que no estoy seguro si podré cumplir, si podré estar de nuevo junto a ti…-Sasuke le miraba en silencio sin despegarse de él -Pero volveré, aunque…

-Quédate -hizo amago de besarle pero cuando estaba apunto de alcanzar los finos labios de Itachi, este le separo -Quédate conmigo -sus orbes negras se resistían a dejar salir alguna lágrima -Ni-san...

De un movimiento brusco le cogió de la nuca cazando su boca al instante, consiguiendo sorprender a Sasuke quié no pudo mas que estremecerse y temblar. Ambos devoraron sus labios con rudeza, demandantes de ese oxigeno que se proporcionaban el uno al otro. Un hilillo de saliva resbalo al separarse, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus ojos brillaban intensamente.

-Mírame...-susurro -Me estas enloqueciendo...-rozo suavemente los pómulos contrarios -Lo sé. Lo sabes. Dices que te importo... -ante el silencio de Sasuke continuo hablando -Sabes lo que hacer pero te niegas. Sabes que hacer pero no lo haces.

-Yo no...-sus palabras quedaron atragantadas en su pecho.

-Te quiero... -volvió a besar los dulces labios del más pequeño y este le correspondió sin pensarlo.

Itachi le empotro contra la pared y empezó a lamer su cuello mientras colaba su mano por debajo de su camiseta. El azabache vibro, tenso sus músculos y un jadeo se escucho de su boca.

-Anikii...

El menor se deshizo de su polera a la vez que su hermano hacia lo mismo con la suya. Luego Sasuke se abrazo a su pecho desnudo dejando su cuerpo a total merced de su amante. Empezaba a sentir su paquete duro, feroz y hambriento por salir de su agarre.

-Ahh -lanzo un grave gemido.

Estaba demasiado cachondo como para poder aguantar más esa molesta presión. Itachi entendiendo la exigencia de su ototo se arrodillo a sus pies y con suma rapidez desabrocho su pantalón dejando ver la gran erección de Sasuke.

-No -la negativa enseguida sobresalto al moreno -Solo quiero que me penetres.

-Pero... -se interpuso Itachi -Necesitas prepararte, podría hacerte daño -dijo cogiendo su miembro a la vez que acercaba su boca a él -Déjame darte placer primero.

-Cállate y follame -sentencio duramente.

Después de intercambiar miradas Itachi le obligo a voltearse, apoyándole contra la fría pared. Acaricio la firme espalda del menor obteniendo en respuesta suspiros placenteros. Por entre sus piernas, su polla había alcanzado dimensiones insospechabas por lo que se apresuro en quitarse lo que le quedaba de ropa. Palpo la pálida piel que tanto le ponía y acerco su erección al trasero de Sasuke.

-Recuerda esto...-susurro muy bajito.

La humedad que sintió al unirse en su estrecha cavidad fue muchísimo más placentera que otras veces. La boca entreabierta de su hermano pequeño le incitaba a poseerle sin descanso. Dejo a un lado cualquier pudor y le hizo saber la necesidad de él en fuertes penetraciones. Al principio rápidas, duras para después cambiar a un ritmo más lento pero constante. Sasuke lanzaba gemidos sin parar mientras Itachi cogiéndole de los hombros seguía adentrándose en él.

-No dejes de metérmela...-murmuro en roncos jadeos.

-Nunca pensé sentirte tan mío...-

Le embistió una y otra vez, profundamente, haciéndole sentir la fuerza de su erección. Perdió la noción del tiempo, tan solo el choque de su miembro entre los gluteos de Sasuke rompía el silencio. El azabache empezó a retorcerse, sus piernas flaquearon pero Itachi no paro, desde detrás suyo podía complacerse al máximo viendo la cara sudorosa de su hermano.

-Ohh...No creo...que pueda...ahhh aguantar mucho más -pronunció entrecortadamente.

El mayor salió sútilmente de él recibiendo en recompensa una protesta por parte de Sasuke.

-¿Por qué mierda paras? -soltó enfadado.

Itachi ni siquiera le contesto, le agarro del brazo y le tiro al suelo sin ningún miramiento. Se posiciono encima y antes de que obtuviera alguna otra queja de su hermano se la clavo de una estocada. Sus manos acercaban y alejaban las caderas de Sasuke al ritmo que iba imponiendo. Las uñas del menor se clavaron en el pecho del que ahora era su seme abriéndole una brecha de sangre. Al sentir la calidez de aquel liquido carmesí Itachi sujeto las muñecas de Sasuke por encima de su cabeza impidiéndole volver a tener contacto.

-Ahhh Nii-saan... -gimió derramando su liquido blanquecino encima de su tripa.

Y le beso terminando de follarselo, porque él tampoco iba a aguantar mucho más. Su hermano había sido suyo, una vez más, la uútima vez...La semilla de Itachi resbalo dentro de Sasuke, caliente. Sus respiraciones exhaustas, sus latidos descontrolados, sus pieles mojadas, sus cuerpos empapados...

-Eres un vicio -dijo algo burlón Itachi ante la atenta mirada del otro.

-...-Sasuke se mantuvo callado.

El moreno se acostó al lado de él, atrayéndole hacia su pecho con fuerza. Tan solo pasaron unos segundos hasta que Itachi volvió a hablarle con la esperanza de que su hermano se dignara esta vez a entablar conversación.

-¿Qué he hecho? -

-¿De qué? -

-De ti, de mí, de nos… -se obligo a no terminar la frase, no podía. Le quemaba por dentro al intentar pronunciarla. Porque sentía que esa palabra para ellos no existía.

-De ti, no sé. De mí, nada. Y no hay más -concluyo con la misma seriedad habitual.

-¿Cómo llegamos a esto? -no tenia ya nada que perder así que simplemente se desahogo cuestionándose lo que nunca llegaría a entender.

-Desde que tu decidiste dormir contigo y yo…Yo decidí no volver a dormir solo.

-Pero también lo decidiste tú -inquirió forzando a Sasuke.

-Sabes que odio hablar de esto -espeto con algo de enfado.

-Lo sé, lo sé -Dijo irónico -El hermanito odia hablar de sus sentimientos, odia mostrarse vulnerable...odia que su hermano le quiera cuando no se lo esta tirando -gruño visiblemente afectado ante la interminable indiferencia de Sasuke.

De un movimiento rápido y fugaz se incorporo del suelo en el que estaban acostados y se dirigió hasta la puerta quedando parado ante ella. Sasuke había rodeado su cintura, abrazándole por la espalda recostando su cabeza allí.  
Tarde o temprano ese instante llegaría, el mundo pararía, y el único momento presente seria el de la despedida.

-Quiero que sepas...Independientemente de lo que sientas -acaricio los brazos de Sasuke que le sujetaban y se deshizo de su agarre -En cualquier momento, siempre tendrás un lugar aquí -encaro al más bajo y posiciono la mano de este en su corazón.

-Que cursi -bufo soltando una media sonrisa.

Cogiéndole con algo de brusquedad de la nuca se apodero de sus labios saboreándolos lujurioso. Al separarse fue Itachi quien sonrió satisfecho al ver el resultado de tal beso.

-¿Esto también te parece cursi? -cuestiono altanero -Porque si es así, volveré a hacerte mío las veces que haga falta hasta que sepas y entiendas hasta que punto me perteneces.

-¡Eres un estúpido! -sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos fijos en el suelo.

-Y tú un orgulloso -le contesto el mayor saliendo y dejándole solo.

Hacia frió, en la calle soplaba un viento demasiado helado teniendo en cuenta la época del año en que estaban. Pensó esperar hasta la mañana para marcharse pero no quería alargar más ese momento. Cuanto más lo hiciera, más difícil se le haría. Miro desde afuera la casa que ahora se encontraba totalmente a oscuras. Sasuke seguramente se habría quedado dormido y él ni siquiera le había comentado que pensaba irse tan rápido. Bajo la mirada y escondió su cara entre los cabellos negros que caían desordenados. Su abrigo negro largo, su semblante apagado y caminar lento le daban una imagen realmente triste.  
Al estar a algunos metros lejos de su mansión, diviso un pequeño chico con mejillas sonrojadas debido a la baja temperatura dirigiéndose en dirección contraria. Llevaba un gorro y un abrigo casi tan largo como el suyo, rojo con capucha. Cuando tuvo la oportunidad de estar más cerca de él y contemplarlo claramente se dio cuenta de la gran belleza de la que estaba dotado. Aún sin saber nada de él, ni tener ganas de conversar un gran impulso le forzó a hablarle.

-¿Te has perdido niño? -pregunto sonriéndole amablemente -Estas no son horas de andar por aquí -argumento un poco embobado ante su hermosura.

-Lo cierto es que...-el aliento salió de su boca como humo gélido -Estoy buscando la residencia Uchiha.

Como si su vida entera pasara delante de sus ojos, como si en un instante se hubiera congelado el espacio quedo pasmado. Ese atractivo chico buscaba su casa, si no se había equivocado y de verdad lo sucedido no era un sueño...No podía ser otro que…

Su pecho se sobresalto y su corazón encogido...dolió.


	9. Chapter 9

**9\. ¿Te quedas o te vas?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Ahora lo entiendo -murmuro mas para si mismo que para el otro -Si sigues en la misma dirección encontrarás tu destino -el chico que antes tenia una mueca de sorpresa en la cara por las palabras de Itachi ahora sonreía ampliamente ante la amabilidad de ese extraño.

-¡Muchas gracias! -su sonrisa era tan pura, ni una pizca de maldad se reflejaba en ella.

¿Había tomado la decisión correcta? Realmente no...Pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde para volver atrás.

-Entiendo que te quiera -susurro. El muchacho de belleza prohibida ya no estaba.

Lento y pausado volvió a retomar su paso dejando que finitas gotas de agua empezaran a mojarle.

-¡Argg! ¡Niñatoo! -refunfuño protegiéndose en el pequeño porche. En unos minutos la lluvia había empezado a caer furiosa. A lo lejos podían divisarse fugaces relámpagos, una tormenta fuerte estaba por llegar -Joder será posible que duerma tan fuerte que no haya oído el timbre o puede que...-volvió a fijarse en el papel, ahora empapado, en el que estaba escrita la dirección -No, tiene que ser aquí...-se dispuso a tocar otra vez el timbre cuando poniendo la mano en el pomo se dio cuenta que la puerta principal estaba abierta -Que despistado. Cualquiera podría entrar y...-sus mejillas se sonrojaron al procesar lo que había imaginado.

Por alguna extraña razón se sentía nervioso, no solo por el hecho de que había entrado en una casa ajena como un ladronzuelo, sino porque volvería a encontrarse con él. Ese moreno que una vez le hizo suyo, que con su pose chulesca había entrado en su vida y ahora amenazaba con apropiarse de ella. No sabia en que momento había empezado a notar que era diferente, que aunque hubiera tenido muchas citas y muchos hombres a su lado, nadie era como Sasuke.

La mansión era enorme, no le extraña que tal chico rico no tuviera problemas en pagar la elevada factura de sus llamadas u otros caprichos. Se irrito al pensar lo bien que vivía y lo mimado que debía estar en esa situación, aunque él con el dinero que conseguía tampoco podía quejarse.  
Una puerta, dos...cinco, seis...A ese paso nunca encontraría la habitación de ese maldito engreído. Al ver que cada vez su éxito iba peor, decidió ir al piso de arriba. Sus piernas temblaban con cada escalón que subía. Sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad que reinaba, aun así no veía con toda claridad y procuro subir poco a poco.

No tuvo que esperar más, cuando al abrir con sumo cuidado la primera entrada diviso la figura de alguien recostado en la cama. Tenía que ser Sasuke, lo era, no había duda. El penetrante y agradable olor de aquella habitación lo delataba. Notaba que su corazón en cualquier momento saldría disparado. Tuvo que ponerse la mano en el pecho para controlarse y no salir y echar a correr.  
Miedo...¿Por qué? ¿Por qué en ese momento? ¿Por qué con él? No era un cobarde y tampoco tenía problemas para relacionarse con los chicos. Y Sasuke era un chico como todos los demás ¿Verdad? Como si quisiera convencerse a si mismo con esos pensamientos siguió avanzando hasta quedar a un lado de la cama.  
Quien diría que un chico tan orgulloso, malcriado y a veces desgraciado pudiera tener una expresión tan cálida y tranquila cuando dormía. Sonrió para sus adentros y aspiro el aroma que desprendía. Estando allí, tan cerca de él, sabia que no tenia posibilidad. Quizás por teléfono era muy fácil despreciarle pero ahora mismo...ardería en el infierno por estar entre sus brazos.

-Me pregunto si es posible vivir en un sueño estando despiertos...

Unos brazos fuertes lo atrajeron empujándole hasta caer encima de la cama.

-¡¿Sasuke?!

-¿Acaso hay alguien mas aquí? -ironizo.

-¿Desde cuando estás despierto? -para nada había notado su atención. Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que la realidad paso a segundo plano. Se sintió estúpido al verse descubierto de esa manera.

-Desde que entraste por la puerta -pronuncio afirmando lo que Naruto ya esperaba -¿Te asuste dobe? -sonrió al mismo tiempo que fijaba sus ojos en los azules contrarios.

Su sonrisa, atrayente, hechizante...¡Mierda! No quería admitirlo pero el jodido bastardo era irresistible.

-No -bufo -Solo que casi me da un ataque al corazón -infló los mofletes y aparto la vista en la ventana que había al lado. La lluvia seguía cayendo fuerte, empañando los cristales.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -cuestiono el azabache con un deje de preocupación -Estas temblando...

-¡No es nada! -gruño molesto al darse cuenta que no había tardado ni un segundo en estar otra vez en manos de ese Uchiha -¡Suéltame imbécil! -hizo presión en el pecho de Sasuke empujándole bruscamente -¡Maldición! -se levanto llevándose las manos a la cara, escondiendo sus ojos detrás de ellas.

Sasuke por un momento le miro incrédulo. A pesar de que finalmente había aceptado ir hasta su casa se mostraba fríamente distante, demasiado para su gusto. Dio un suspiro largo y lentamente se acerco hasta donde Naruto se había quedado de pie inmóvil.

-Déjame verte...-susurro cerca suyo -Naru...

No termino de hablar cuando un fuerte grito retumbo en la habitación;

-¡Cállate! -bramo sobresaltando al moreno -¡No tienes derecho! ¡Ningún derecho a jugar así conmigo! -sus palabras salían de su garganta lastimadas por el esfuerzo de decirlas -¡Eres lo peor...!

-Esto no es un sueño.

-¿Qué? -Sasuke se acerco al rostro de Naruto hasta casi rozarlo, podían sentir la respiración de ambos alteradas.

-Estamos despiertos -argumento tranquilamente -Tú lo estás -le señalo -Yo lo estoy ¿Te das cuenta? -a pesar del oscuro cuarto Sasuke pudo apreciar perfectamente que el rubio estaba enrojecido por completo.

-Me escuchaste... -pronuncio avergonzado al verse descubierto por segunda vez.

Beso sus labios en un pequeño contacto mientras con sus manos le agarraba del cuello posesivamente. El cuerpo del rubio seguía temblando, estaba frió, desprotegido, carente de sensación alguna.

-Estoy hecho un li -dijo sincerándose -Pero si hay algo que sé es esto... -recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Naruto -Me haces falta...rubio...

-Sasuke... -permaneció en la misma posición sin oponer resistencia -Joder...Y ahora me dices esto y yo...-balbuceo tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas -A pesar de hacer conmigo lo que te viniera en gana y tratarme como a un cualquiera...yo...-ña mano del Uchiha acaricio su nuca y se estremeció dando un ligero bote.

-¿Ya no me llamas niñato? -comento picaron tratando de calmar un poco la incomoda situación que se había creado entre ellos. La verdad no le gustaba ver a Naruto en ese estado, lo prefería siendo el que era, el de siempre -Dobe

-Me cuesta confiar en ti -soltó ignorando la anterior burla del azabache -Lo siento...Creo que no debí haber venido -se separo de Sasuke y volteo sin siquiera mirarle.

-Tsk...Que cobarde -bufo entre molesto y dolido.

-¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Qué me arrastrara a tus pies como lo hacen todos tus amantes? -pregunto asqueado aún de espaldas -No Sasuke Uchiha, yo paso.

-Esperaba que tuvieras los huevos de decirme la verdad -mustio fastidiado -¿Sientes algo por mi? -El cuerpo de Naruto vibro en consecuencia y el silencio reino por unos segundos.

-...-

-Si no eres capaz de contestarme será mejor que te vayas -se adelanto al rubio y le abrió la puerta dejándole paso -¡Vete!

Dolía...Que Sasuke hablara de esa forma dolía, pero aún más pensar que ese seria el final de todo, de cualquier posible contacto o relación. Jamás había sentido nada igual ni parecido, era tan extraño...Apenas se conocían de hacia días y creía que sin él le seria imposible seguir con vida. Por unos instantes pensó que le faltaba el oxigeno, su corazón bombeaba violento, estallando en pedazos.

-...-

-¿Por qué lloras ahora?

-No lo sé… -articulo a duras penas tratando de reprimir sus sollozos.

Las manos de Sasuke se metieron bajo su ropa, el rubio se estremeció cerrando los ojos y mordiendo sus labios.

-Shhh...-acallo como si de un niño pequeño se tratara -¿Quieres quedarte? ¿Es eso? -le depojo de las molestas prendas y lo arrincono hasta la pared.

Naruto aprovecho la escasa distancia que mantenían para atrapar los labios del azabache y colarse en su boca en un beso rudo. La necesidad era más grande que cualquier otro sentimiento. La noche iba consumiéndose pero sus caricias no, se las entregaban sin pudor. Sasuke lamió cualquier rastro que hubieran dejado las lágrimas en el rostro de Naruto con suma lentitud.

-Tonto...-bufo enrojecido -¡No hagas eso!

-Dejemos por esta vez a un lado nuestro orgullo... -pronuncio dejando a Naruto chocado -¿Te parece?

Emprendió otra vez su tarea, bajando hasta su cuello, sus manos agarraron el cierre de su pantalón y lo desabrocho. Un jadeo fue la respuesta de tal acción, el miembro de Naruto ya estaba despierto al máximo. De un codazo tiro a Sasuke sobre la cama posicionándose al instante sobre él, evitando que el Uchiha pudiera reaccionar.

-Joder me has hecho daño idiota -le envió una mirada de rabia y Naruto en respuesta le sonrió.

-Tienes razón...Va siendo hora de que dejes tu orgullo de chico duro -susurro en el oído de Sasuke sensualmente -Esta vez quiero ser yo quien te lleve...


	10. Chapter 10

**10\. Confesiones entre sabanas.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Verle retorcerse debajo de mis brazos me excitaba demasiado, sabia que no estaría dispuesto a dejar que yo le poseyera pero me daba igual, lo haría de todas formas.

-Cálmate -susurre muy flojito cerca de su oído.

Empecé a llenar su cuello de pequeños besos surcando su suave y tersa piel hasta llegar a su pecho. Podía notar su entrepierna furiosa reclamar una atención que en ese momento no tenia. Un gemido enloquecedor llego hasta mis oídos estremeciéndome por completo. Como siguiera soltando esos sonidos tan atrayentes perdería la razón. Dios...¿Cómo un chico podía llegar a ponerme tanto? Ni siquiera yo lo sabia pero me tenia loco.

-Si no dejas de moverte no podré...-

-¡Imbécil de mierda! ¿Acaso crees que dejaré que me la metas por el culo? -me grito enviándome una fulminante mirada.

En ese momento seguramente me estaría odiando como al que más, maldiciendo o pensando en mil y una formas de matarme y en cambio yo...solo tenia en mente un deseo; hacerle mío. Apreté con fuerza sus muñecas y me abrí paso entre sus labios enredando mi lengua entre la suya, mezclando nuestras salivas. Cuando me separe y vi su rubor supe que no me había equivocado, estaba deseándome tanto como yo a él.

-Sasuke...-

No dijo nada, así que rápidamente me deshice de su camiseta, necesitaba tocarle, acariciarle, besarle, marcar cada trozo de Sasuke. Volvió a gemir al pasar mi mano por encima de su pantalón, me encantaba la idea de que fuera yo quien provocara esos graves jadeos.

-Sasuke...-

Pronunciar su nombre era una forma de hacerle saber lo mucho que me gustaba. No quería parecer frió, pero no podía aguantar más, velozmente acabe de desnudarle quedándome estático ante esa visión. Su cuerpo tendido sobre la cama, sin ninguna molesta prenda que se atreviera a rozar su piel, sus cabellos negros cayendo delicados encima de su frente...Por un instante la conciencia me dejo y le abracé, amarrándome fuerte contra él.

-Te necesito... -solté sin mirar las consecuencias que pudieran tener esas palabras.

Su silencio me ahogo haciéndome sentir una presión en el estomago. ¿No se daba cuenta que con esa actitud suya me desesperaba?

-¿Piensas quedarte toda la noche así? ¿Tienes miedo verdad? -su voz sonaba burlesca.

-Yo...-

No sabia que decir, por un lado me aterraba la idea de hacer algo mal, de no saber satisfacerle lo suficiente pero por otro era algo que no podía controlar. Al cabo de unos segundos en que nuestras miradas se encontraron volvió a hablar;

-¿Es tu primera vez? -

Me petrifique. ¿Cómo podía preguntarme algo así? ¿Acaso había olvidado lo que solo hacia un par de días habíamos pasado? Podía notar su oscura mirada sobre mi, esperando una respuesta que no llego.

-Nunca antes habías sido activo ¿Me equivoco? -

Sus palabras me aliviaron al instante. Por un momento había llegado a pensar que no se acordaba...¡Baka!

-No... -imagine que en ese momento me vería patético -No te equivocas...

Me tomo de la nuca y atrayéndome hacia él beso mis labios. Los suyos estaban cálidos y suaves, apetecibles...Podía jurar que era adicto a la boca de Sasuke, aquella que era experta en lamerme, en excitarme...

-Lo sabia -sonrió consiguiendo que me estremeciera aun más -¿Te ves capaz?

-¡Claro que si! -grite alterándome.

Pero que se creía ese niñato, quizás no tuviera experiencia pero sabia perfectamente lo que quería y ahora ya era demasiado tarde para dejarlo atrás.

-Date la vuelta -le ordene tratando de parecer firme y serio.

Me sorprendió verle en una actitud tan sumisa, jamás pensé que Sasuke pudiera ser así. Tenia mucha inseguridad para que mentir, pero no iba a dejar que lo notara.  
Acaricie su dura espalda y esta se arqueo ante mi tacto. Tenia mi entrepierna a punto de estallar, ese morenazo dejándose manosear, aceptando cualquier caricia por mi parte me estaba perturbando.

-No hace falta -ordeno cuando sutilmente rocé mis dedos en su estrecha entrada.

-Esta bien... -pronuncie algo cohibido de que me siguiera mandando aun siendo yo quien tuviera el control.

De un golpe seco me hundí en él. Diooos...¿Realmente era esa la sensación al introducirme en sus entrañas? Era mucho mejor y más placentera de lo que me había imaginado...Mi respiración estaba alterada al máximo, abrí la boca cogiendo una bocanada de aire y jadee.

-AHHH...-

-Que escandaloso eres dobe -gruño y me sonroje al instante.

Mi cara bullía y notaba como mi cuerpo caliente se asfixiaba, mi polla estaba tan apretaba...era realmente el paraíso. Instintivamente empecé a moverme lentamente y pequeños suspiros afloraros de la boca de Sasuke. Otra vez esos sonidos celestiales en mis tímpanos, estallaba mis sentidos. Una oleada de placer envolvía mi pelvis subiendo por mi estomago, era indescriptible la placentera sensación de tener a Sasuke.

-Sasu...ahhh...¿Te duele? -gruñí al ver en su rostro una mueca escondida.

-No te importa -sentencio duro.

Era tan contradictorio, trataba de tapar lo que su cuerpo gritaba. Disminuí un poco el ritmo y me recosté sobre su espalda, dando pequeños mordiscos en ella. Enseguida me descontrole, Sasuke gemía como un ángel poseído por el mismísimo diablo. No pude seguir ese compás tan tortuoso. Le penetre con tanta violencia que la cama chirrió y por primera vez mis piernas empezaron a temblar.  
Se estaba masturbando de una manera tan sensual, sin pudor alguno, sus cabellos mojados por gotitas de sudor caían aferrándose a su blanquecina piel. Yo también estaba sudando a mares sin poder evitarlo, nuestros cuerpos estaban pegados y mi corazón a punto de estallar.

-Ahhh...Joder... -

-Después de esto...Seré tuyo para siempre -jadee corriéndome dentro de él.

Ni me había dado cuenta que él hacia rato ya había esparcido su semilla entre las sabanas. En ese momento miles de emociones y arrepentimientos me invadieron. ¿Habría sido demasiado brusco? ¿Egoísta? ¿Y si no le había gustado? ¿Y si no había disfrutado como otras veces? Me apene y salí de su interior.  
Espere a que fuera él quien dijera algo sobre lo ocurrido pero no lo hizo.

-Que...que... -balbucee -¿Qué tal he estado? -

-¿Es lo único que te interesa? -bufo con desgana -¿Probar lo macho que eres? Porque si es así, olvídate. Los he tenido de mejores.

-No...¡Yo no! -trate de excusarme pero me evito echándome a un lado -¿Ahora si quieres que me vaya? -pregunte ante su actitud.

-Haz lo que te de la gana.

-¿Solo quería saber si te había gustado vale? -no, no iba a llorar...No otra vez... -¡Porque eres así! ¡No te entiendo! -grite.

-Solo cállate. Quiero dormir.

Se acurruco a un lado de la cama y cerro sus ojos dejándome un vació adentro insoportable. Por mas que intentaba acercarme a ese chico moreno, lo único que conseguía era distanciarme más de él. Ya no sabia si merecía la pena seguir con eso. Quizás empezaba a entender que no era simple atracción lo que me llevaba a verle, que algo se había apoderado de mi sin yo quererlo.  
Me eche a su lado y acomode mi brazo por entre su cintura sintiendo su calidez. Sabia que no dormía, podía notar su respiración aún agitada. Bese su nuca suavemente y acaricie sus lacios cabellos.

-Sasuke...-

-¿Hm? -

-Tú y tu hermano... -desde hacia días había estado pensado en ello y si no se lo preguntaba no conseguiría estar tranquilo -¿Os acostáis?

-Sí -me respondió y fui más que nunca consciente de lo tonto que había sido.

Estaba clarísimo desde el principio...Esa conversación que escuche entre ellos por teléfono cuando me llamo no eran simples bromas. Me lo había imaginado pero la verdad era mucho más dolorosa. Sasuke y su hermano...juntos...Me enfurecí ante esa idea y desee estar lejos, de todo, de él, de mi mismo...  
¿Pero por qué entonces había permitido que estuviera con él? ¿Qué le entregara mis besos, mis caricias? ¿Estaba jugando a dos bandas?  
En ese momento todo me importaba poco, todo resultaba tan patético.

-¿En que piensas? -su grave voz me saco de mis pensamientos consiguiendo alterarme.

-En ti -pronuncie sincero.

-Estas loco...-

-De celos – sí. realmente lo estaba.

-¿Qué? -

Te volteaste y me entregaste esa mirada tuya que me hacia delirar. Tu expresión era de sorpresa ¿En serio no te habías dado cuenta?  
Sostuve mi semblante serio y acaricie tu mejilla, te veías tan guapo como siempre o más si se puede...Pase mi mano por tu pelo y finalmente te sonreí.

-Sé que no soy como tu hermano, que nunca podré remplazarle...Aun así insisto en tenerte conmigo.

Quisiera alejarme para no hacerme más daño, porque sé que en cualquier momento volveré a perder el control, siempre lo hago, con Sasuke es así.

-Te amo...

Ya no hay marcha atrás, lo he dicho...Lo que llevaba escondiendo, lo que ni yo mismo quería admitir.

He terminado envuelto con el peor de los demonios, aquel del que huí por mucho tiempo me ha atrapado...aquel al que la mayoría llama amor...


	11. Chapter 11

**11\. Frío.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¡ITACHI! -grito con todo lo que daban de si sus cuerdas vocales.

En ese momento le daba igual quedarse sin voz, morir congelado por el frío que hacía o pillar el resfriado del siglo a causa de la lluvia que le empapaba, solo importaba él.

¡ITACHII! -podía equivocarse pero en el fondo sabia que no era así. Si quería encontrarle en algún lugar ese era el indicado -Tsk... -bufo fastidiado restregando sus manos heladas entre si intentando que entraran en calor.

No había nadie, tan solo las siluetas de los árboles reflejadas por la tenue luz de las farolas del solitario parque. Recordó lo que había pasado hacia tan solo escasos minutos y vibro temblando violentamente.

 _-Te amo..._

¡Mierda! Porque ese rubio tenia que adentrarse así en su mente, porque tenia que perturbar aún más su complicada vida. Se puso a correr en dirección contraria, rebuscando en cada solitario callejón que encontraba, mirando en cada rincón en el cual su hermano hubiera podido quedarse. ¿Acaso era imposible? ¿Debía darse por vencido así sin más? Por su cara resbalaban finas gotas, su cuerpo le pesaba horrores y cada vez estaba más cansado.

 _-Entiendo..._

Un pinchazo en el estomago le hizo retroceder. Se agacho y una arcada llego hasta su boca. Se apoyo en la pared que tenia enfrente y finalmente vomito. Un sabor amargo se apodero de su boca dejándole un gusto realmente asqueroso. La gente que pasaba por su lado se paraba a mirarle pero ni se inmutaba.

-Nisan... -Su voz se mezclo con otra femenina.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -

De un codazo la aparto y no sin antes fulminarla con una mirada rabiosa emprendió su marcha esta vez caminando despacio. Ya no sabía ni que hora era, ni cuanto llevaba deambulando cuando de repente todo se vio negro y tras eso un dulce silencio y paz.

-Sasuke...-atino alguien mientras revoloteaba sus cabellos.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? -pregunto confundido abriendo los ojos débilmente.

-¡¿Estás tonto?! -espeto dándole un pequeño golpe en la frente -¿Ahora ni siquiera reconoces a tu hermano? -

-¡Aniki.…!-se lanzo de inmediato a los brazos fuertes del moreno que tenia delante. Una sonrisa medio de satisfacción, medio de consuelo se dibujo en los labios del Uchiha menor -Creía no verte más...

-Yo también -susurro depositando un leve beso en sus mechones azabaches -Ototo...

-¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué me dejaste tirado? Eres... -los labios de Itachi se apoderaron de su boca acallando por completo las insistentes preguntas y quejas que sabía que le entregaría.

-Ahora estoy contigo ¿no? -sonrió al separarse del otro -Lo demás no importa.

-No quiero perderte... -dijo sinceramente al volver a recordar lo mal que lo había pasado en su ausencia -Si tengo que decidirme, lo haré -gruño más seguro que nunca de sus palabras. A Itachi no le paso desapercibido ese detalle.

-¿En serio? ¿Lo pensaste bien? -rodeo con sus manos la cintura de Sasuke y le devolvió la mirada -Yo no te estoy obligando...

-Lo sé. Pero quiero hacerlo. Necesito hacerlo -concluyo apretándose más contra el cuerpo contrario -Y lo tengo claro.

-Ese chico...Me encontré con él -los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron ante la sorpresa de oír aquello. No dijo nada, espero a que Itachi continuara -Es muy guapo y...

-Tsk... -refunfuño desviando la mirada hacia la pared -¿Qué creías? A mi solo me gustan los chicos atractivos.

-¿Cómo yo? -le pico con una sonrisa burlona al ver a Sasuke en ese estado. Era tan predecible, cualquiera se habría dado cuenta que se estaba muriendo de celos por el comentario anterior -¿O como tú? -

El rostro de Sasuke se enrojeció y Itachi aprovecho para acariciar sus mejillas carmesí que tan adorable semblante le daban. Su lejanía y separación había durado poco, apenas horas pero sentía como si hubiera estado separado de él por meses enteros. Ahora entendía como se sentiría al no tener consigo a ese orgullo y prepotente Uchiha. No iba a demostrarlo pero por dentro le carcomían los nervios y el miedo. Sabia que no conseguiría nada con eso pero no podía evitarlo, el simple hecho de pensar e imaginarse a su hermano pequeño lejos de él le mataba por dentro.

-¡Suéltame! -grito de repente Sasuke al verse acorralado en tan incómoda situación.

-Hey...-le cogió de la muñeca con fuerza y antes de que Sasuke pudiera incorporarse volvió a lanzarlo sobra la cama -Nadie va a remplazarte...-de los ojos del azabache resbalaban unas finas lagrimas apenas visibles -¡Jamás!

-¿Qué mierda hacías con él entonces? -cuestiono abrumado. Demasiadas preguntas sin contestar en su cabeza. Demasiadas dudas.

-Me encontré con él -repitió cogiendo a Sasuke del mentón, obligándole a mirarle -De casualidad.

-¡Mientes! -le contesto dolido ante la idea de que Itachi y Naruto se hubieran encontrado.

-No miento -afirmo -Mírame bien. Mírame y dime si soy capaz de mentirte. Dímelo y te soltare -concluyo dejando libre cualquier contacto con Sasuke -Ahora lo se...

El azabache se limito a observarle aún echando sobre la cama, con su rostro serio y algo más pálido de lo normal.

-Mi camino es contigo. Da igual donde estés...-su oscura mirada se clavo en la del menor provocándole a este una ligera sensación de mareo -Da igual...Siempre volveré a ti -se levanto dejando atrás a un chocado Sasuke, inmóvil y carente de expresión alguna.

De un salto se levanto, no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora pero volvía a encontrarse en su habitación, en su casa, con su hermano. ¿Cómo había conseguido encontrarle? Solo recordaba haberse desmayado en medio de la calle y después haber despertado en el mismo sitio desde donde partió. Al intentar dar un par de pasos se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le dolían los músculos y como su cabeza no paraba de darle vueltas. De repente todo lo sucedido regresaba atormentándole.

 _-Estas loco...-_

 _-De celos._

-¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡¿Por qué ahora?! ¡¿Por qué tiene que ser así?! -se culpaba interiormente.

El teléfono sonó y cuando descolgó y volvió a encontrarse con su voz, vibro, pasando su mano por su frente sudada.

-¡¿Tú...?! -

-Jeje...Supongo que no esperabas que te llamara... -pronuncio con inseguridad -Pero tenemos que arreglar esto de una vez -aseguro -No aguanto más.

-Naruto...-

-¿Te metes en mi vida y ahora pretendes salir de ella así sin mas? No te entiendo...De verdad que no -su frustración se hizo patente a medida que hablaba -Eres un egoísta Sasuke.

-...-

-¡Háblame joder! -gritó ya fuera de si -Es por tu hermano ¿verdad? Tú y él... -su altanera voz se quebró - Dijiste que no era un sueño...

-Me duele la cabeza...-se excuso Sasuke débilmente -Voy a colgar...

-¡Espera! -se le adelanto -¿Puedo ir a tu casa? -pregunto dudoso de la respuesta -Por favor...

-Como quieras -colgó.

Ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar que si Naruto iba a su casa se encontraría con su hermano. Rió para sus adentros al imaginárselo. Sus ojos negros empezaron a cerrarse...Termino desmayándose en el suelo.

-¿¡Sasuke!? -lo zarandeo tratando de despertarlo -¿¡Qué te pasa!? ¡Estas empapado!

El azabache fijo su mirada en la que tenia delante. No tenia fuerzas para levantarse así que se limito a lanzarle una media sonrisa y hacerle un movimiento con el dedo para que se acercara más a él.

-Estoy caliente...¡Jaja! -

-Sasuke para -un suspiro ahogado salió de la boca de Itachi al notar la lengua de su hermano en su cuello -Dios ¿No te has dado cuenta? ¡Tienes mucha fiebre! -grito al percatarse de la elevada temperatura que desprendía -Ponte en la cama.

-Hazme el amor aniki... -susurro sensualmente en el oído de este -Deseo que me hagas tuyo como tantas veces...Anikii...onegai...-sus mejillas estaban del todo sonrojadas y su tono de piel tenia un ligero toque carmesí.

-Estas delirando baka -gruño zafándose de las continuas provocaciones de Sasuke -Deja de jugar...-lo cogió en brazos y lo condujo hasta la cama -Iré a por toallas y un poco de agua. No te muevas -sentenció.

Al volver y encontrarse con semejante escena delante de sus ojos fue demasiado para Itachi. Sasuke lejos de seguir sus ordenes y quedarse quietecito en la cama, se encontraba encima de ella, en una pose demasiado sugerente. Sin vacileos termino de entrar cerrando la puerta tras de si, echo el agua y las toallas a un lado y se quedo quieto unos segundos. Su hermano se había despojado de todas sus ropas que ahora se encontraban tiradas de mala manera por el suelo. Su piel carmesí a causa de la fiebre y la calentura no ayudaban para nada a calmar el ambiente.  
Su vientre, sus músculos, su penetrante mirada, esa burlesca sonrisa en su cara...¿Qué pretendía? ¿Era todo producto de la fiebre alta? Por un momento echo de lado cualquier duda y se acerco hasta Sasuke sentándose en el borde de la cama.

-Te dije que no te movieras -le regaño.

-Y no lo he hecho -le reprimió el azabache -Solo tenia calor...Mírame -pronuncio pasando su mano por su pecho -Estoy sudando.

Itachi siguió la ruta que marcaban los dedos de Sasuke, acariciando despacio su piel. Se posiciono encima de este y lamió sus labios, delineando su contorno con suma tranquilidad. Podía sentir el miembro despierto de su hermano rozar su entrepierna. Un pinchazo le alerto de que algo no iba bien, como siguiera así no podría controlar sus propios actos.

-Ototo...-gimió cerca del lóbulo del Uchiha menor -

 _-Olvídalo… sólo quería…-_

 _-¿Me amas? -_

 _-Te odio._

 _-Ya…-_

 _-No sonrías así, maldito, fingiendo sorpresa. S_ _é_ _que lo sabias._

 _-...-_

 _-¿Sabes lo que más me duele de todo esto? No es tu actitud de "si te he visto no me acuerdo" sino la sensación que prevalece desde entonces. La que me invade cada vez que estas lejos de mi..._

 _-...-_

 _-Fr_ _ío_ _...-_


	12. Chapter 12

**12\. Para siempre.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El cuerpo de Sasuke se movía al compás que marcaba el mayor. Las potentes embestidas que arremetían por entre sus piernas le hacían arquear la espalda de puro placer.  
De vez en cuando Itachi depositaba suaves besos en su boca, acallando sus duros jadeos. Era tal la placentera sensación que sentían, que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que desde hacia rato estaba sonado el timbre de la puerta principal.

-Anikii... -

Con cada mirada se encargaban de grabar los movimientos del otro para que más tarde, en su ausencia, no se añoraran tan desesperadamente. Itachi viendo que su hermano empezaba a temblar recostó su cuerpo sobre él.

-No debiste...-gimió apretando la manos de Sasuke -Me obligas a hacértelo...-mientras seguía penetrándole hasta el fondo -Una y otra vez...Ahhh...y otra vez...

Los dedos de ambos se entrelazaron, sus frentes chocaron y el sudor causado por su esfuerzo se mezclo. Se excitaban demasiado, ninguno de los dos podía negarlo. La atracción siempre acaba por ganar a su razón consiguiendo unirles.

-Desde que naciste supe que serias alguien muy importante para mi -pronuncio el mayor con media sonrisa -No puedo evitar volverme loco cuando te tengo...así... -concluyo estrujando los cabellos azabaches de Sasuke.

-Ahhh...-su semen salió disparado esparciéndose por su tripa y la de Itachi.

El suave tacto de la semilla de Sasuke por encima de su piel no hizo más sino calentarle, intensificando sus embestidas. En ese momento parecía un salvaje devorando a su presa de la manera más ruda posible. Sasuke aún cansado por la corrida anterior volvía a jadear poseído por tan embriagante sensación. Sabía perfectamente que aun rogara su hermano no pararía, nunca lo hacia. Podía ser de lo más cariñoso con él, pero en la cama las cosas cambiaban, perdía la cabeza y a veces incluso le había dado miedo.

-Me haces dañoo...niisaan... -intento gritar pero antes de que pudiera lograrlo Itachi tapo su boca con sus labios.

-Calla -sentencio casi en trance -Ya casi esta...

No quería herirle pero su manera de joder a su hermanito no había sido la más delicada. Cuando llego al orgasmo y saco su miembro de la estrecha cavidad, un hilo de sangre resbalaba de ella.

-Tsk...Cabrón -el menor lo empujo dolorido y se tapo con la fina sabana que los cubría -Me encuentro mal...-susurro apenas visiblemente sonrojado.

-Duerme...-dijo levantándose para después dirigirse hacia la puerta -Me iré a duchar y...-sonrió - Vuelvo contigo.

-¡Vete! -gruño con un puchero Sasuke echándose hacia el lado opuesto evitando que Itachi siguiera mirándole.

Cada vez que sus ojos negros cruzaban con los de su hermano una extraña conexión fluía y se sentía el más débil. Solía odiar esa sensación y la evitaba siempre que podía. No tardo en quedarse dormido, el cansancio y la fiebre acumulada hicieron su efecto dejándole reposar tranquilamente.  
Cuando se despertó seguía en la misma posición y ni rastro de Itachi. ¿Acaso todo había sido un sueño? Se sobresalto y al escuchar una grave voz procedente de la cocina se tranquilizo.

-Estúpido...-susurro para si al oír la empalagosa canción que Itachi solía cantar cuando estaba de buenas.

Empezó a vestirse y se incorporo aún no muy seguro de poder mantenerse en pie. No le gustaba nada la idea de tener que estar todo el día en la cama. Salió directo a la cocina, seguramente su hermano estaría allí preparándose algo y necesitaba verlo, tener la seguridad de que seguía ahí.

-¡Sasuke! -grito al verle entrar como si el que hacia unas horas ardía en fiebre no fuera él -¿Qué haces levantado? Deberías reposar o te pondrás peor.

-Tu eres quien me pone peor -respondió secamente recordando lo lastimado que había dejado su trasero. Todavía ahora le molestaba caminar y poder sentarse -Tengo hambre -se sentó en la mesa y con tono burlón pronuncio -Sabes...Ya no soy un niño.

-Para mi siempre lo serás -afirmo Itachi seguro -Mi niño, mi Sasuke...-estaba entretenido arreglando la mesa pero eso no evito darse cuenta que esas palabras habían echo efecto en su hermanito -Había pensado...-hizo una breve pausa y dejo que Sasuke le invitara a seguir. Una miraba de él basto -¿Te gustaría mudarte?

-Uhm...Tsk...-la idea de dejar su casa, su barrio, el sitio donde había pasado toda su infancia y adolescencia no le agradaba pero prefirió no opinar -Me da igual -bufo.

-Esta bien -no necesitaba saber la contestación porque le conocía a la perfección. No pensaba llevarle la contraria ni obligarle a nada, por encima de todo deseaba una cosa...hacerle feliz. Lo había pensado detenidamente y creía que seria buena idea salir de ese lugar, no solo para empezar una nueva vida sino para dejar atrás a ciertas personas...

-¿No confías en mi? -fulmino directo el menor -Sé porque me propones tal cosa...Además que me lo plantees así tan de repente, es raro en ti.

-Ja.. -un suspiro salió de su boca y se encogió de hombros -Supongo que no puedo esconderte nada ¿Verdad ototo? -se acerco hasta Sasuke y se sentó a su lado -Sabes que no soportaría perderte...-un silencio incomodo inundo el lugar hasta que volvió a hablar unos segundos después -No de nuevo...

-¿Qué pasa? -cuestiono al ver la cara de Itachi, que en unos momentos había pasado a tener un deje de tristeza que le era imposible esconder -Nisan...-acaricio su rostro.

-Llego esto para ti -dijo tendiéndole un sobre en donde estaba escrito el nombre de Sasuke -Termina ya de una vez con esto. O lo termino yo -le reprimió duramente.

Sabia que mucho más que el enfado que dejaba ver, Itachi lo que realmente sentía era miedo. Un temor demasiado grande a tenerle lejos, lo entendía porque él notaba esa misma sensación en su cuerpo. Pero eso es algo que no sabría nadie.  
Subió hasta su habitación no sin antes encargarse de vigilar que Itachi se hubiera encerrado en la suya y no le molestaría, no al menos hasta que se hubiera serenado.  
Se sentó encima de la cama y despacio empezó a abrir el sobre. Ya se imaginaba de quien era y podía suponer que no seria algo bueno, teniendo en cuenta que había quedado con cierto rubio en cierta casa y le había dejado plantado. Por un momento sintió pánico, pero echándole ganas y valor termino de rasgar el papel y comenzó a leer la carta que estaba dentro;

 _Espero que entiendas...todo esto me supera, es demasiado para mi.  
Apareciste en mi vida, rápido...sin darme tiempo a reaccionar.  
Cuando quise darme cuenta ya estabas dentro de mi. Y lo peor de todo...era tuyo...  
Algo me dice que valió la pena, pero s_ _é_ _cuando tengo que retirarme...  
Hoy me di cuenta de una cosa, que espero tu comprendas con el tiempo._

 _No intentes contactar conmigo, me encargué de dejar ese estúpido trabajo.  
Iré a la ciudad a estudiar medicina, a mi padre le hubiera gustado.  
Niñato...  
Asegúrate de que tu hermano no gima tan fuerte...Es vergonzoso..._

 _Uzumaki Naruto_

 **xxx**

Llamo a la puerta y en unos segundos se abrió dejándole paso. Unos pasos y el tacto de la suave colcha, desprendiendo un fuerte pero agradable olor masculino. Unos pasos más y el agarre de unos fuertes brazos por entre su cintura. Una media sonrisa, un violento latido del corazón y un susurro de su voz...

-Estaba pensando en ti...-pronuncio recostándose al lado de Sasuke.

-Él...-gruño aferrándose al cuerpo del mayor. Estrujo con todas sus fuerzas la camiseta de su hermano y un lastimero gemido afloro de su boca.

Itachi se mantuvo callado por los momentos en que Sasuke estuvo llorando en su pecho. Sabia que en esas circunstancias era lo mejor que podía hacer. Dejar que ese tonto orgulloso se desahogara, que dejara salir ese dolor que siempre intentaba mantener tras una dura coraza. Nadie imaginaria que alguien así pudiera volverse tan vulnerable, nadie excepto Itachi, que había sido testigo de sus sentimientos más puros y trasparentes. Tras una fría apariencia de niño malcriado estaba el alma de un chico demasiado frágil y desconfiado como para mostrar su verdadera personalidad.

 _Fue mejor así..._ -pensó para sus adentros - _Ese rubio no vio en ti, lo que yo trato de demostrarte cada día...Eres una persona maravillosa.._

Acaricio los cabellos azabaches que rebeldes caían por encima de su frente escondiendo sus ojos y algunas lagrimas. Beso sus mejillas empapadas y lamió las gotitas saldas que resbalaban intentado consolar a Sasuke. Su llanto siguió por minutos hasta que temiendo que Itachi le reprochara su actitud se incorporo.

-¿Vas a alguna parte? -dijo a la vez que le sujetaba de la muñeca y le hacia retroceder -No llores...-deposito un leve beso en sus labios.

 _Nos necesitamos..._

-¿Cómo conseguiste encontrarme? -cuestiono queriendo despejar de una vez esa duda.

-Te lo dije ¿no? -sonrió.

 **Fla** **shback**

Hacia escasos minutos que había abandonado la casa y ya sentía la ansiedad de estar lejos. El frío colándose por entre su abrigo acongojaba aún más su corazón.  
¿En serio pensaba sobrevivir sin él? ¿En que momento había llegado a tal estúpida locura? Echo a correr, olvidando por completo que la lluvia caía cada vez con más furia. Y allí estaba otra vez. Por unos instantes sintió unas ganas tremendas de mandarlo todo a la mierda, de entrar y gritarle a ese rubio que a quien tenía en la cama era suyo, que no permitiría que lo alejara. Aun así se quedo quieto, sintiendo las gotas caer. Se sentía realmente idiota al querer retener a su lado alguien que prefería acostarse con desconocidos, que disfrutaba regalándole desprecios, que solo buscaba un revolcón con su hermano mayor...

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando escucho la puerta abrirse de repente en un golpe seco. Sasuke salió de ella casi exhausto. ¿Gritaba su nombre? ¿Podía ser que...?  
¿Estuviera preocupado por él?... El menor ni siquiera noto su presencia, estaba a bastantes metros y parecía realmente alarmado.

El mismo chico rubio que antes había buscado en él ayuda, estaba plantado mirando alejarse al azabache. Su mirada triste delataba como se sentía en ese momento.

-¿Itachi? -

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? -clavo sus ojos negros en los azulados del otro sin mostrarle ninguna mueca.

-Nunca habla de ti -agacho la cabeza desviando la dura mirada del Uchiha -Pero te piensa constantemente... -su rubio cabello tapaba parte de su rostro -Ahora debe andar como loco buscándote. Será mejor que vayas con él antes de que haga alguna tontería.

-Le quieres mucho.

-Más de lo que debería -afirmo sin sentir remordimientos de haberle confesado tal cosa -Es un niñato estúpido... -empezó a caminar dejando a Itachi atrás.

-¡Espera! -grito consiguiendo que Naruto parara -Nunca nadie va a quererle como yo...

 **Fin Flash** **back**

-Da igual donde estés...-entrelazo sus brazos por el cuello de Sasuke y lo atrajo hacia si -Siempre estaré contigo...-

 _Nos pertenecemos..._

-Te odio nisan...-

-Yo también te amo ototo -mordió el lóbulo de su oreja de forma juguetona y Sasuke sonrió satisfecho -Siempre...

 _Un día más..._


	13. Chapter 13

**13\. Epílogo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-¿Qué haces? Podría vernos...ahhh alguien -jadeo roncamente en su oído. Sus brazos se entrelazaban por el cuello contrario amarrándose a su camiseta. Sentía sus mejillas arder a medida que esa lengua ágil bajaba por su cuello.

-No seas tonto...-susurro dando un pequeño pico en su boca -Disfruta...

A pesar de encontrarse en un callejón medio abandonado y de ser conscientes que cualquier desventurado que pasara por allí podría descubrirles, no pararon. Sus caricias aumentaron y entre besos violentos y algún que otro empujón se despojaron de su ropa.

-Me pones...-pronuncio echando una mirada rápida al cuerpo desnudo que tenia delante -Mucho...Muchísimo...Tanto que ni yo mismo me reconozco cuando te toco -exhaló una bocanada de aire y le empotro contra la fría pared -Y sé que yo a ti también.

De repente sintió como el cuerpo de este se tensaba y un pequeño gruñido salía de su garganta.

-¿Qué pasa? -

-¡No! Basta...-agacho su cabeza y por un momento deseo que le tragara la tierra entera -¡Sigues pensando en él! -grito en un intento desesperado de que el otro se lo negara -¡Mierda...! -sintió sus ojos empañarse mas no dejo que ninguna lagrima saliera de ellos.

-Nunca pensé que fueras tan celoso -le decido una sonrisa burlona y le abrazo por la espalda apoyando su cabeza en su hombro -Si, es cierto -esta vez noto como su piel temblaba y intensifico el agarre -Pienso en él...

-...-no por nada del mundo lloraría. Bastante humillante era ya la situación de por si.

-Y pienso en ti -le volteo y la expresión que vio en su rostro lanzó una punzada directamente a su conciencia. Tenia la cara roja en un intento vano de aguantar el llanto. Aun así se mostró impasivo y con su característica expresión serena continuo -Por eso estoy aquí y ahora. Por eso te busco...-entrelazo sus dedos por el cabello rebelde que se movía levemente a causa del viento -Y te encuentro...

-Lo siento -soltó en un mustio suspiro -Debo irme ya...-

-Esta bien -espeto separándose ligeramente -Piensa en mi -le agarro de la cintura con fuerza y se coló en la boca del otro, la cual se abrió sin oponer ninguna resistencia -Jamás...-sus orbes negras se mezclaron en las contrarias -me dejes...

-Volveré -sus mejillas aun sonrojadas y bañadas se alejaron de los ojos oscuros y emprendió la marcha dándole la espalda.

-¡Rubio! -grito antes de que se perdiera a lo lejos - ¡Nos vemos!

Maldita adicción. Le había sido imposible olvidar ese ángel, su voz, su olor, sus besos...Maldita adicción. Se había convertido en una maldita costumbre el verse cada semana, entre sucios callejones, parques abandonados o playas perdidas; daba igual el lugar si podían sentirse. Maldita adicción. Siempre igual. Se encontraban con besos apasionados y se despedían con amargas lagrimas. Siempre igual. Su corazón volvía a latir.

.

.

.

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

 _Muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta historia. Si os ha gustado aunque sea un poco me doy por más que satisfecha y agradezco enormemente cada review, cada palabra...Nos vemos en otro fic ^^_


End file.
